Knightwalker and Dragneel
by Eldart
Summary: Natsu has confessed his true feelings to Erza Scarlet, but after being rejected on the basis of not being taken seriously, Natsu sets out for a job. However on his way back to the Guild, Natsu is mysteriously forced back to the world of Edolas... where Erza Knightwalker, Erza Scarlet's counterpart resides. Could Natsu fall in love with Knightwalker instead?
1. Disclaimer

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **I do not, in any shape or form whatsoever have the privilege of owning the master-piece that is Fairy Tail; Hiro Mashima (I wish he was my sensei) owns all rights to Fairy Tail. I am but a fan.**_


	2. Return to Edolas

_**Authors' Note – Hello Everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction (that I've published that is) and I hope you will enjoy it. It will primarily be a Natsu Dragneel x Erza Knightwalker fanfiction with a bit of Scarlet throughout. I hope you enjoy it!**_

Natsu Dragneel wandered the streets of Magnolia in a fit of rage, randomly melting signs to puddles of goo, breaking park benches with his fists… even kicking a random door, blasting it off its hinges.

 _Why can't she understand how I feel about her?_ Natsu asks himself, thinking over his recent confession towards a scarlet haired knight, Erza 'Titania' Scarlet.

Natsu was not watching where he was going, so he did not notice that he was at his usual fishing spot in the woods on the outskirts of Magnolia.

Natsu thought about how Erza reacted.

 _She smiles at the Fire Dragonslayer and says, "Okay Natsu, that's enough jokes for one day"._

Natsu throws a rock angrily into the pond, scaring off a few fish.

"I know I joke around a lot… but I wouldn't joke about that Erza" Natsu thinks aloud.

Natsu then heard a ruffle of wings behind him. Natsu smiles sadly.

"What's up Happy… haven't hung out in a while have we" Natsu says as he turns toward the blue exceed as he lands.

Happy had not been living with Natsu for nearly three months now, after moving into a new apartment with Carla and Wendy… so he could live with his girlfriend Carla the white exceed.

"Aye… what's the matter Natsu?" Happy asks his sad friend.

"I told Erza how I felt about her" Natsu explains as the blue exceed sits down next to his best friend and foster father.

Happy, despite being more absent-minded than Natsu himself, nodded understanding, "Aye… she rejected you".

"It's not that Happy… she didn't take it seriously" Natsu tries to counter.

"Can you blame her? The only time you're actually serious is when you're in a fight" Happy explains to the Dragonslayer.

Natsu nods understanding. He knew how he usually was… and in the end he couldn't blame Erza for not taking him seriously.

"What should I do Happy?" Natsu asks the blue cat.

"Be patient… show Erza that you're serious about her and she will eventually take your feelings seriously" Happy counsels, surprisingly being very wise.

Natsu puts on one of his trademark grins and says, "Aye Happy Sir!".

…...

It had been a week since Natsu had confessed his feelings to Erza. The day after the confession, Natsu returned to the guild, still looking a little sad, but with more of his natural energy.

Erza had spotted him immediately and decided to go over and say hello to him while he was staring at the Request Board.

"Hello Natsu… how are you?" Erza asks the Dragonslayer.

"I'm fine" Natsu answers back after picking a job and walking over to Mirajane, the barmaid, to get it approved. Erza was shocked by Natsu's lack of a response.

Since then Natsu had not returned from his job.

Erza sat at the bar, fingering her usual Strawberry Cake; unusually not eating it.

"What's the matter Erza?" Mirajane asks the knight sweetly.

Erza looks up from her cake to the cheerful Mirajane, "I don't know… Natsu has been gone for a week now… he should've been back days ago" Erza explains.

Mirajane frowns, "It is unusual… I received word that he completed his job four days ago but he hasn't returned".

Erza sighs, _this couldn't be about that confession could it? He surely wasn't serious._

Erza was worried for Natsu and hoped he would return soon to clear up these strange thoughts of hers.

…...

Meanwhile Natsu was only just beginning to wake up.

After he'd defeated the monster on the job, he decided to walk back to Magnolia instead of taking the train; he needed to think, it wasn't because of his motion sickness, definitely not because of that.

But strangely while he was in the middle of a random, desolate forest he began to feel… warm and fuzzy and he began to glow greatly. Since then he had not woken up.

But now he was awake and he had no idea where he was.

Natsu stands up, taking in his surroundings. He was near the edge of a cliff; he could hear water running as if from a waterfall. Natsu was confused. _This wasn't where I was before… at least I don't think so anyway._

Natsu walks over to the edge and yelps out in shock. Below him was an impossible drop with seemingly no bottom, and Natsu could see three… no four other islands that seemed to just float in the air on their own accord.

"Where am I?" Natsu asks aloud. Although he was already beginning to suspect since this place was quite familiar.

"Where are you? You're in Edolas of course young man" an old voice speaks behind him.

Natsu turns to face the old man. He looked to be about as tall and old as Master Makarov, except he held a cane, "Edolas? Are you sure?" Natsu asks, panicking.

The old man giggles, "Where else?"

Natsu was in shock… Edolas? How did he get to Edolas? What was he going to do? Then he realised…

"Where is the Royal Palace?" Natsu asks, grabbing the old man by the shoulders.

The old man was surprised to say the least, "I can take you there If you like" the old man hesitantly offers.

Natsu sighs in relief, "Thankyou… uh".

"The name is Bones… or at least that's what everyone calls me" the old man, Bones, smiles with only half his teeth remaining.

"Bones? Why do they call you that?" Natsu asks, genuinely curious as the two begin to walk, Natsu following Bones.

"I'm the caretaker of this Island… so naturally that's where the name comes from… I bury the dead you see" Bones explains.

Natsu nods in understanding, "Well I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel".

Bones looks at Natsu funny, "I think I know that name" Bones says.

Natsu didn't know if it would be a good idea for everyone to know who he is, so he just said, "Aww It's probably just one of those names".

Bones nods, "Yes perhaps so".

Bones takes Natsu to a nearby town, towards a ferry and pays the ferry-man five hundred jewel for crossing to the Main Island.

The Ferry ride was quiet, except for Natsu's occasional moan and whimper.

"I don't believe I have ever seen someone get sick on one of these Ferries before young man… you would have to be the first" Bone laughs at Natsu's misfortune.

"Shut up… old man" Natsu says, trying not to barf.

Bones just laughs the rest of the way until they reach the port of the Royal City.

"Well here we are young man… the Royal City… I'm sure you can find your way from here, yes?" Bones asks Natsu who immediately steps of the Ferry, suddenly feeling more alive than he ever has before.

"YES! I'm finally alive" Natsu screams in delight as he kisses the ground.

Bones laughs, "Will you be okay the rest of the way Natsu?"

"Yeah Bones, thanks for the help" Natsu thanks Bones as the Ferry begins to go away. The two wave eachother goodbye and Natsu looks up toward the Royal Palace.

"Well Mystogan… If you can't help me get back home, I don't know who can" Natsu says as he heads to the Royal Palace.

…...

Natsu approached the gates of the Royal Palace but was stopped by four armed guards. Natsu, remembering that in this world, unless he ate one of Mystogans' pills, he had no magic… decided to surrender to their authority.

"Who are you and what is your business?" one of the guards… a sergeant it seemed, asked Natsu.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, and I've come to see King Mystogan" Natsu declares.

The guards look confused.

"Oh right sorry… I've come to see King Jellal" Natsu corrects himself.

The sergeant hesitates, "Why do you wish to see the King?"

"It's complicated and probably above your paycheck" Natsu jokes with his grin.

"I'm not in the mood to joke _Natsu Dragneel_ " the Sergeant threatens.

Luckily however, Natsu was saved by a familiar person, "Hold it right there Sergeant Gallan! This man is a friend of the King" a man with blonde hair done up in the most ridiculous hair-do, with sunglasses and a glitter jacket ordered the sergeant… Sugarboy.

"Hey Sugarboy! Long-time no see huh?" Natsu exclaims cheerfully at the Captain.

Sugarboy smiles and nods, "Indeed Natsu, it has been nearly a year" Sugarboy agrees.

Natsu was suddenly very confused, "Huh? I think you're wrong about that Sugarboy it's been like…" Natsu begins to count on his fingers, "… nine years" Natsu finishes counting. Natsu had been in a state of cryo-stasis for seven years… they were back for half a year before Tartaros came and the guild was disbanded… then a year passed and then there was Zeref's war… and it had been six or seven months since then.

It was Sugarboy's turn to look confused, "Nine years!? Since you and your friends left Edolas it has only been just over eleven months" Sugarboy argues.

The two look confused… until finally Natsu had the answer, "Oh I see… time runs differently in our worlds".

"It would seem so" Sugarboy agrees, "Well… we can catch up late, I suppose you will be wanting to see King Jellal?" Sugarboy asks, which Natsu nods, "Then follow me" and with that Sugarboy walks off with Natsu following his trail.

Sugarboy takes Natsu down a series of corridors and picked up another familiar face on the way.

"Hey Hughes! Been a while!" Natsu says to the two-tone haired man.

"Yes indeed, been nearly year… why are you in Edolas?" Hughes asks.

"I don't know myself… one minute I was just here" Natsu explains.

Hughes nods, "I understand… you will be seeing the King I suppose?" Natsu nods, "Then I will help Sugarboy escort you" Hughes offers.

Finally, the three reach the throne room where King Jellal was speaking to Coco.

"… and finally, I want you to tell the workers in section 'G' to double their efforts… that section is taking much too long to rebuild" Jellal order Coco, who nods and runs away to complete her orders.

King Jellal sighed tiredly and looked up to see two of his Captains with a pink haired boy.

Jellal smiles fondly, "You are Natsu Dragion, correct?" Jellal asks Natsu.

"WHAT!? Can't you tell the difference between us Mystogan?" Natsu asks angrily of his old Guild-Mate.

Jellal was shocked, "Natsu Dragneel!? How did you get to Edolas?" Jellal asks.

Natsu shrugs, "I have no idea Mystogan… one minute I was in Earthland, the next I was here… I came here hoping you could help me" Natsu then explains everything that's happened.

Jellal rubs his chin with his index finger, "I see… I'm sorry to say I don't know how to get you home… but I will find out If there is a way" Jellal then pulls out a pouch and searches in it, pulling out a pill.

"You may need this however" Jellal says as he hands the pill to Natsu who eagerly eats it.

"What is that King Jellal?" Hughes asks as he notices how much more cheerful Natsu had become.

"It is a special form of magical medicine that allows Natsu to use his true powers here in Edolas" King Jellal explains then turns his attention to Natsu, "Listen Natsu… It may take some time for me to find you a way back home… so in the meantime I will allow you the hospitality of the Palace… I will have Erz- I mean Knightwalker show you a room" Jellal says inclining his head toward a woman in the shadows with short, scarlet hair just like Erza in Earthland.

Natsu looks over at the woman as she steps forward and bows to her King. She may not be his Erza, but because they were exactly the same, Natsu couldn't help but feel sad.

"Yes King Mystogan… Natsu Dragneel if you would follow me please" Knightwalker says stiffly walking away.

Natsu nods and begins to follow, but not before saying, "Thanks Mystogan! It's great seeing you guys again… we should go out and have drink sometime, all of us!" Natsu jovially says as he disappears behind a door.

King Jellal sighs. He had forgotten what It was like to be in Fairy Tail… and Natsu was a great reminder of those times.

"Well… looks like things are going to be interesting… at least for a little while" King Jellal mutters under his breath, and returns to work giving orders to Hughes and Sugarboy as their King.

 _ **Authors' Note: Well there it is, Chapter One. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope it was lengthy enough. I enjoyed writing this… I will be writing and posting a new chapter at least Daily, sometimes twice daily since I am now on Holidays and have nothing better to do. If you have an Ideas or opinions so far, please leave them in the comments as I would love to hear from you all. For now however… I'm gonna go eat something, I'm Starving!**_


	3. Stirring Feelings

_**Authors' Note – Hello again readers. Man when I checked the progress of my story after just twelve hours of being posted I was amazed by the amount of views, followers and reviews. Thank you so far for all your support and I hope you enjoy chapter two.**_

Natsu walked beside the scarlet haired knight of Edolas, Erza Knightwalker. Natsu could not help but be freaked out by the sight of someone who was identical to his Erza in almost every way. It also made him sad; It reminded him of his feelings.

"It's been a while Dragonslayer" the Knight speaks up conversationally, eyes ahead.

Natsu grins, "Yeah, for you guys it's been almost a year, for me it's been more like nine years".

Knightwalker looked upon Natsu in surprise, "How have you not aged?"

"Myself, along with most of the guild were put into a state of cryo-stasis for seven years… we did no age a single day the entire time" Natsu explains, arms behind his head as he walks beside his questioner.

Knightwalker nods, "Yes, that would make sense... It's still strange knowing there is still a world where magic exists… and has a limitless reservoir of it".

"I forgot you guys don't have magic anymore… wait how come you guys still have floating Islands and Ferries then!" Natsu exclaims.

Knightwalker laughs… it was a sweet laugh, "You know… we don't even know that ourselves, King Jellal suspects this world still runs on magic of a sort, magic that we can't tap into for ourselves though".

Natsu nods and the pair continue walking down stone hallways lit by sconces and torches.

Finally, Knightwalker stops before a large Iron-bound oak door with a brass handle; simple but well made.

"This is where you will be staying uh… may I call you Natsu?" Knightwalker asks the Dragonslayer.

Natsu grins, "Sure you can".

"In that case you can call me Erza" Knightwalker offers but Natsu puts up a hand.

"That would be weird… I already know an Erza so It would be weird for me to call you Erza when you guys have the same face" Natsu explains which Knightwalker nods to in agreement.

"Yes I understand… Knightwalker then?" Knightwalker offers again which Natsu nods in agreement.

"Yeah that sounds good… Knightwalker".

Knightwalker nods, "Then I suppose I will see you at dinner in the main hall… I am certain King Jellal would prefer to feast you himself, along with his three Captains" Knightwalker tells Natsu.

"Okay then, I hope you guys got enough food then… In the meantime, I think I might freshen up, been through a lot today" Natsu says as he opens his door. Knightwalker nods and walks away.

When Natsu took off his clothes and began to shower away all the grime and sweat of the day, he was left to his own thoughts.

 _It's so weird, seeing Erza's face whilst It not being Erza herself… what's even weirder is that I think I like Knightwalker… Is it just because she has Erza's face?_

Natsu turns the tap off Irritably, more confused than he had ever been before.

…

"I shall now welcome Natsu Dragneel of Earthland properly to the Kingdom of Edolas!" King Jellal proclaimed to the table raising a goblet. The tables' occupants laugh.

"Come on Mystogan, there's only five of us here no need to be so formal" Natsu says with a smirk.

"Why do you call King Jellal, Mystogan?" Hughes asks as he slips a slice of cheese in his mouth.

Natsu looks at Hughes in confusion, "That's his name".

"No It's not, It's Jellal" Hughes counters biting off a piece of bread.

Natsu stuff a full turkey into his mouth and says, "Nah It's Mystogan, that's what he called himself in Fairy Tail so that's his name".

"No I told you his real name is-" Hughes starts but is silenced by King Jellal's raised hand.

"That is enough you two… Natsu" King Jellal orders and turns to Natsu, "It may be true I called myself Mystogan back in Earthland, but that was only to stop any confusion between myself and my counterpart… here I am known as Jellal so to stop any further confusion and arguments I must ask you to call me Jellal".

Natsu swallows half a fish, and take a sip of his goblet before saying, "Sure thing Jellal".

"IT'S KING JELLAL!" Hughes screams.

"Come now Hughes… these two were family once upon a time, surely titles aren't needed between the two" Sugarboy interrupts.

Hughes begins to shake before calming down, "Yes I suppose you have a point Sugarboy… my apologies Natsu Dragneel".

Natsu laughs, "It's all good Hughes".

Hughes nods appreciatively.

"If all this bickering is over with, can we please make a plan of attack to our current problem" Knightwalker says at the end of the table.

"Indeed… from what Natsu has told me he didn't trigger any form of magic himself" Jellal says.

"In that case what can we do… we have no idea how he got here let alone how to get him back to Earthland without magic" Knightwalker asks her King.

"I do not yet know… Hughes from now on you and I will be in the Royal library looking for any information we can find… Sugarboy keep your eyes and contacts out on the lookout for any signs of magical fluctuations… and Erza Knightwalker, I need you to act as Natsu's escort until we find a way home for him" Jellal gives out his orders to which Hughes and Sugarboy nod in ascendance.

However, "Why must I be the one to escort him" Knightwalker asks on the verge of panic.

Jellal looks at her strangely, "In this situation you are the best woman for the job… besides It might help Natsu here some If he was with a familiar face, you may not be Erza Scarlet but I am certain Natsu will still feel at ease".

Knightwalker grimaces and nods, "Very well, if that is your wish".

Natsu meanwhile was devouring an entire haunch of venison and realising the orders were done looks up and says, "What do I do then?"

Jellal looks at the Dragonslayer and sighs, "There isn't much you can do I am afraid… last time you were here.." Jellal says as he stands up and begins to walk away from the feast, "… you didn't get much chance to see much of Edolas, perhaps you can go explore, maybe go see the Edolas Fairy Tail if you begin to feel homesick… my only request is that you don't cause too much trouble" the last bit Jellal smirked. _Show me a member of Fairy Tail who won't cause trouble_ , he thought to himself.

Natsu sighs in exasperation, "Fine… I guess I can have a look around" he mutters.

"Very good… now I think you and I can grab an early start what do you say Hughes?" Jellal directs his question to Hughes who immediately moves to stand beside his King saying nothing except, "Indeed".

"Sugarboy I want you to begin alerting your contacts" Jellal orders.

"Yes my King Jellal" Sugarboy says as he runs from the room, probably to the raven tower.

"And Erza… keep your eyes on Natsu" Jellal orders and then finally leaves.

"Yes sir" Knightwalker whispers as her King leaves.

 _How did this happen?_ Knightwalker thought to herself.

…

 _ **Knightwalker POV**_

After escorting Natsu Dragneel to his chambers after the feast, Erza Knightwalker decided to retire to her own chambers.

As she closed her door she leant against it.

 _So strange that he has returned… and the King has ordered me to escort him during his stay here in Edolas… fate could not be crueller._

She recalled when she first witnessed the Dragonslayers' power. He was fighting the previous King alongside two of his companions and she could not believe the power he wielded. He was powerful.

Knightwalker sighed, _damn these stirring feelings._

 _ **Dragneel POV**_

Natsu sighed as he laid upon his bed.

 _Why can't I get Knightwalker out of my head?_ He thought. _Is it because she looks like Erza?_

Natsu then began to beat his pillow in frustration.

 _Damn these stirring feelings._

 _ **Authors' Note – Hey guys sorry for the short chapter, but I couldn't think of any more plot for this chapter. I promise the next chapter will be much longer. Thank you again to all those who have followed and begun to review on my story, I appreciate the words you have written. Stay tuned for Chapter Three 'A Date in Edolas'.**_


	4. A Date In Edolas

_**Authors' Note – Hey guys, Eldart is back yet again today with chapter three. It's a decent sized chapter I'm happy to say (just not as long as I hoped it would be). I am enjoying the thought that there are people out there enjoying my written words, and If you have any comments or Ideas I would love to hear from you. For now, I hope you enjoy Chapter Three, 'A Date In Edolas'.**_

Natsu woke up early in the morning the next day feeling revived.

As he sat up in his canopied bed he noticed a flash of scarlet in his peripheral vision. Turning his head slightly he sees none other than Erza Knightwalker sitting on a chair watching him.

"Morning Knightwalker… why are you here" Natsu asks confusedly.

Knightwalker stands up before saying, "The King has ordered me to watch you whenever I can and act as your escort Natsu… I will obey his orders as best I can" her voice spoke stiffly.

Natsu continues to stare at Knightwalker before giving off his trademark grin, "Alright, let me get showered and dressed and then we'll head out, 'kay?"

Knightwalker nods and Natsu hops out of bed to step into a warm shower.

After drying himself off and dressing, Natsu steps back into the room and sees an awaiting Knightwalker. He gets a better look at her; she was wearing a white dress shirt that hugged her considerable bosom tightly, a navy blue skirt that just touched her knees, long black stockings and black leather combat boots. She also had a dagger strapped to a brown leather belt on the left side of her waist. Her scarlet hair was cut short, as if by a sword or dagger. Natsu couldn't help the thought that she was beautiful enter his mind.

"Are you ready?" Knightwalker asks Natsu, breaking him out of his trance.

"Yeah… let's go" Natsu answers putting on another grin for show.

The two walk through the stone hallways of the palace and step into the green and luscious grounds.

Finally the two were walking the streets of the capital looking for something to do.

"Boy… I'm hungry know any good place for a meal?" Natsu asks the knight beside him.

Knightwalker nods and says, "There's a decent café just up the road here… I know the owner, he'll let us eat for free… and If I recall correctly that would be a good thing for us considering your appetite Natsu" Knightwalker finishes with a smile.

Natsu laughs, "Yeah good for us maybe… not so much for your friend" at that Knightwalker joins Natsu in his jovial laughter.

 _What am I thinking?_ Knightwalker thinks to herself, _I can't allow myself to fall in love with him._

The two reach the café and are greeted by a portly man with a balding head who wore a messy apron from food preparation.

"Greetings Miss Knightwalker, it is so good to see you again, and… I see you brought company" the man says, "I am Kempton Hauss and I am the proprietor of this establishment" the man, Kempton introduces himself to Natsu.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel… pleased to meet you" Natsu says with a grin and an outstretched hand which Kempton shakes with a smile.

"Will it be just a table for two Miss Knightwalker?" Kempton asks Knightwalker who nods.

"Yes It will just be us".

"Very well then follow me" with that Kempton leads the pair to a table for two by the window and hands them two menu's.

"Please take your time Miss Knightwalker and Master Dragneel and of course the food is on the house" Kempton says.

"No need to be formal Kempton, call me Natsu" Natsu says grinning at the man.

"Of course Natsu".

"I apologize in advance Kempton" Knightwalker whispers to Kempton.

"Why would you apologize Miss Knightwalker?" Kempton asks in confusion.

With that Natsu looks up from the menu and says, "It all looks really good… I'll have one of everything on the menu".

Kempton sweat-drops, "I see" he says.

"I'll just have a plate of bacon and eggs along with a glass of water please Kempton" Knightwalker orders. Kempton nods, takes their menu's and gives out the orders.

Natsu smiles at Knightwalker and says, "I like this place!".

…

After a short wait and a bit of conversation, Natsu and Knightwalker received their orders; Kempton had to bring over a spare table just so all of Natsu's food could fit.

After fifteen minutes of devouring food and drink, the pair sat back in their chairs appreciatively.

Finally, Knightwalker spoke, "I forgot to ask you this yesterday Natsu but… how does Scarlet fair?"

Natsu looks at Knightwalker and answers, "Yeah she's fine".

Knightwalker could tell something was up, "What's the matter Natsu?" she asks concernedly.

Natsu sighs, "Erza is fine it's just… before I came to Edolas I confessed my feelings to her".

Knightwalker was surprised, _so he has a thing for Scarlet does he? I wonder… what does he think of me then._

Knightwalker mentally slapped herself for being silly. It didn't matter, she had no feelings in that regard for the Dragonslayer anyway… did she?

"Well I'm full and ready to get going… you?" Natsu asks her, patting his stomach as he stands.

"Yes, you're right let's be off".

After thanking Kempton for the meal, the pair leave the café and set off down the street.

After looking at the sights for nearly an hour Natsu notices a large Ferris wheel reaching above the rooftops to his left.

"What's over there?" Natsu asks, pointing toward the Ferris Wheel.

Knightwalker follows his pointing and seeing the Ferris Wheel, sighs, "That would be the festival… King Jellal authorised it to celebrate the upcoming anniversary of the 'New' Kingdom".

Natsu whistles and says, "You want to go?"

Knightwalker hesitates before saying, "I've never been to one before".

Natsu was shocked and responded by saying, "You've never been to a festival before!? We gotta change that!" with that Natsu grabs Knighwalkers' hand and runs off toward the Festival with her in tow.

….

"it's amazing!" Knightwalker exclaims in surprise and joy, a smile painted upon her beautiful face.

Natsu laughs, "I can't believe you've never been to one before".

Knightwalker looks down suddenly sad, "Well… you see before you and the other Earthlanders came to Edolas, I was too busy hunting down the members of Fairy Tail, and before that all I did was train to become strong… so I never had time to enjoy things like this".

Natsu was shocked by her explanation. He loved training and doing missions as much as the next wizard, but to miss things like Festivals? He couldn't fathom it.

"Come on… let's go!" Natsu says to Knightwalker, grabbing her hand and smiling.

 _He's holding my hand; could it be he truly does love me? Or is this more to do with friendship than anything._

Knightwalker shrugged away her thoughts and decided to follow the Dragonslayers' lead… smiling.

The pair spent the day playing games at the stalls such as 'Hit the bottle', which Knightwalker won Natsu a soft toy in the shape of a scarlet dragon… and 'Target Shot' where Natsu won Knightwalker a soft toy in the shape of an adorable puppy dog, her favourite animal.

They went on the Ferris Wheel once, which Knightwalker enjoyed, however Natsu didn't recover for five minutes from his motion sickness. After that Knightwalker decided to spare Natsu from the rides any further.

Finally, as the sun was beginning to set, the pair winded down at a nearby bar having a decent chat about their day together.

"You should have reminded me of your motion sickness, I never would have gone on it otherwise" Knightwalker says good-heartedly.

"But you wanted to go on it" Natsu answers simply.

 _He really is a kind and thoughtful man isn't he,_ Knightwalker thought to herself with a smile.

 _She really is a beautiful person… simply put as beautiful as Erza,_ Natsu thought to himself.

At the same time both of them mentally shook their heads to clear away their thoughts.

Then their drinks came.

"I didn't know what you wanted since you were in the bathroom, but I hope you like it… Erza does after all" Natsu explains as Knightwalker was given a Strawberry Cocktail.

"It's fine It's just… Is this alcohol?" Knightwalker asks.

"Yeah… so?"

"I've never had alcohol before" Knightwalker exclaims looking at her drink.

"YOU'VE NEVER HAD ALCOHOL BEFORE?" Natsu exclaims.

Knightwalker nods.

"Then take it easy, you don't want to get drunk hehe" Natsu says nervously.

Knightwalker nods, accepting his advice. But after a sip of her Strawberry Cocktail, she was shocked by the outstanding blend of flavors… which she enjoyed thoroughly; she sculled the rest of the glass much to Natsu's shock.

"Bartender! Another one of these please" Knightwalker calls out to the bartender.

Natsu wasn't sure what to do, "Uh… Knightwalker… probably best to keep this one on the slow side this time".

Knightwalker looks at Natsu and says, "Don't worry I doubt I'll get drunk" and with that she takes her drink from the bartender and sculls it as well, then orders another.

Meanwhile Natsu was thinking, _That's what they all say the first time… oh boy Erza is a pain when she's drunk, I can't even imagine what Knightwalker will be like._

After three hours and about two dozen cocktails later, Natsu supports a drunk Knightwalker out of the bar and back towards the palace.

After finding her chambers and laying her down in bed, Knightwalker giggling over nothing, Natsu turns to leave her to rest, but is stopped when she grabs his sleeve.

Natsu turns to see Knightwalker suddenly looking serious, but judging from the redness around her eyes she was still very drunk.

"Do you have to go?" she asks.

"Yeah… I'm technically not supposed to be in the Female Wing of the Palace so…" Natsu tries to break free from her grip but to no avail.

"Stay… please?"

Natsu began to feel conflicted; If he stayed he would surely be in trouble later on, but If he didn't Knightwalker would be hurt… and he didn't want that.

"You know… you don't have to stay but you have to do me a favour" Knightwalker says shyly.

"What is it?" Natsu asks getting closer to Knightwalker.

Suddenly Knightwalker grabs the back of Natsu's head and embraces him in a deep kiss. The warmth of Knightwalkers' lips spread throughout Natsu's body as he began to feel he was in a state of shock.

Finally, Natsu gives in and kisses Erza Knightwalker back passionately.

The two do not let go of eachothers' lips for even a second as they embraced their feelings of passion. Natsu probes Knightwalkers' lips with his tongue asking for entry, which Knightwalker allows and opens her mouth for his tongue. The two then begin a desperate battle for dominance as their tongues swirl around the other's tongue, all the while exploring their partners' mouth to the square centimetre.

Finally, the need for oxygen overtook their passion and desire and the two broke the kiss gasping for air.

"Thank you Natsu… I love you" Knightwalker says as her head hits the pillow and she immediately falls asleep.

Natsu was in a slight state of shock over what had transpired that night. He retired to his chambers feeling light-headed and confused.

 _Was it the alcohol talking… or were those he true feelings?_ Natsu thinks to himself as he tries to embrace sleeps' embrace. It would be hours before he found that embrace, for the thoughts of Knightwalker continued to plague his mind.

 _ **Authors' Note – Well I am happy at how this chapter turned out… there was some relationship development between Dragneel and Knightwalker; I enjoyed writing the kiss scene hehe. It was a decent sized chapter and I enjoyed writing it for you all. If you have any comments or opinions or Ideas, let me know I'd love to hear from you. Until then, look forward to Chapter Four, 'Painful Confusions'.**_


	5. Painful Confusions

_**Authors' Note – Hey guys, this chapters' authors' note will be a little lengthy as I will be addressing the reviews I have received since they contain questions I would like to answer.**_

 _ **To DdraigTrueEmperor9… I thank you for your constant support and motivational words. Your addressment is the main reason I'm doing this authors' note since you have addressed a few things that need to be answered. Firstly, in this chapter, it will start off as a Scarlet POV so you will know how the guild is faring after Natsu's disappearance. I'm actually quite surprised you guessed that Happy would be the one to convince Scarlet that Natsu was serious. Secondly, the reason that Scarlet didn't take Natsu seriously is that deep down she has feelings for him and it's the classic case of her not being able to believe something so perfect or whatever you want to call it, so that's the reason. As for Natsu having no magic? He does have magic, since I had Mystogan/King Jellal give him one of those pills (If you can't remember them, re-watch or re-read the Edolas Arc). Now also, you say you don't understand the reason behind the drinking? Well I see a Date In Edolas as four parts; A Good Meal (The Café), Memorabilia (The Prizes), Humour (The Ferris Wheel) and A New Experience (The Drinking). Knightwalker had never had alcohol before so it was a new experience. It was also a good way for her to admit her feelings to Natsu. Oh… and of course Natsu didn't take advantage of Knightwalker, one he isn't that kind of guy, and two Knightwalker would castrate him in the morning probs. Anyway, I appreciate your words True Emperor (That is what I will call you my reader from now on) and I look forward to future reviews from you. Until Next Time!**_

 _ **To The Laughing Stalk… You say there is no magic in Edolas? It's true that is what they say in the anime and manga but there is something I wouldn't understand. Edolas is a country built up of a series of 'magical' floating Islands. If magic were to be entirely erased then the Islands would no longer be floating, they would crash down into oblivion and everyone would be dead… so perhaps you can tell me what you think about all that in a review? Otherwise It was great hearing from you Laughing Stalk, I hope I hear from you again.**_

 _ **Well I think that does it for this authors' note… with that I say Auf Wierdesehen for now and will allow you to read Chapter 4 'Painful Confusions'.**_

 _ **Erza Scarlet POV**_

Erza Scarlet was sitting at the bar, picking at a slice of strawberry cheesecake with her fork; she was troubled with depressing thoughts.

Mirajane looks up from the bar to look at Erza, who had been in this depressing state every day for the last two weeks.

"Care to say what's the matter Erza?" Mirajane asks with a smile as she walks over to the depressed Knight, "You're not eating your cake… that's so unlike you".

Erza looks up at Mirajane Strauss with lidded eyes and groans, "I'm just worried about Natsu… he hasn't been to the guild in a month… he should be back by now".

Mirajane lost her smile and looked at a board next to the request board. In the middle was a picture of Natsu with his usual grin, and all around it was a spider-web network of clues on his whereabouts. Half the guild was out, looking for their beloved Dragonslayer.

"We'll find him Erza, we will" Mirajane mutters.

Erza looks up at Mirajane, "What if he doesn't want to be found?" she asks the Platinum blonde.

Mirajane looks at Erza sadly, "Don't blame yourself Erza, you didn't know he was serious".

Erza sighs as she remembers a day two weeks ago when she had one of her usual tantrums, her anger directed at a certain Dragonslayer.

 _Flashback_

"Where in Earthland is he!? He's been gone for two weeks!" Erza screams in rage.

Everyone around the guild look around in shock at the table that held all but one member of Fairy Tail's strongest team.

"Calm down Erza, I'm sure he will come back soon" Lucy tries to placate the angry knight.

"When he gets back here I am going to punish him the worst way possible" Erza says with an evil grin whilst cracking her knuckles, forcing Gray to gulp and for the first time feel sorry for his rival.

"Hey guys!" the three of them are interrupted as a small bluenette with two flying cats, one white the other blue approaches them.

"Hello Wendy, back from your mission already?" Lucy asks the petite girl, Wendy Marvell.

"Yeah, we finished pretty quickly" Wendy answers with a smile.

"I would hardly call it a mission" Carla says with her arms crossed.

"Aye" Happy calls out.

"So what's wrong, why do you guys look so sad" Wendy asks the group, noticing the mood.

Gray and Lucy look down as Erza's rage finally came back after being interrupted by Wendy.

"It's Natsu… he's been gone for two weeks and hasn't sent word of what he is doing whatsoever" Erza says roughly through her teeth, trying to withhold as much of her anger as possible.

"It's probably because you rejected him Erza, he looked pretty sad when I saw him afterwards" Happy speaks up.

"Why would he be sad? He… he wasn't serious. Was he?" Erza questions the blue exceed.

Happy cocks his head at Erza and says, "Erza… we all know Natsu can be dense, but do you think he is so dense that he wouldn't take something like this seriously… I know he's had feelings for you since the Tower of Heaven".

Erza looks upon the blue exceed in shock and surprise. _Natsu was serious? But I… I… rejected him? Why?_

Erza didn't know what to do. Natsu was gone for three months after Lisannas' 'death' and was gone for a year when he thought he wasn't strong enough to protect his friends. How long will he be gone for now?

Erza decided to take the initiative and stands up from the table. She wasn't going to wait for Natsu's answers for who knows how long. She walks over to the spare request board sitting next to the actual request board; they used this board for when they had too many requests for the main board to hold.

"Does anyone have a picture of Natsu?" Erza asks the guild.

A random guild-mate produces a picture of Natsu with his usual grins and Erza grabs it and tacks it to the board.

Erza turns to the guild and announces, "Natsu Dragneel, our fellow guild-mate, has gone missing".

The guild looks around in confusion before a slight stir of panic begins. However, Erza would have none of that.

"Enough! We cannot panic… I want Natsu found, If you aren't on a job I want you to look for Natsu, look for rumours and whispers that may tell us where he is… whenever you return to the guild I want you to tack up anything you find on this board… are we clear?"

The guild nods in agreement, "Aye".

Erza then begins to march to the door to set out for looking for Natsu, but is stopped by a rough and old voice.

"Stop right there Erza" Master Makarov calls out to her from the bar.

Erza turns to the Guild-Master and asks, "Yes Master?"

"You will remain here" he orders.

Erza was shocked and angry and hurt all at the same time, "I need to look for Natsu Master! It's all my fault!"

"It is your desperation that is the reason why I do not want you to look for him… I will not have his search consume you my child" Makarov says affectionately and with worry.

Erza did not know how to respond; finally, she realised an order from the master was an order all the same.

"Yes Master… I understand" she says as she sits down at the bar and orders a Strawberry Cheesecake from Mira.

Since then, for the next two weeks Erza did not change, except to grow more depressed.

 _Present Time._

"It is my fault Mira… If I had realised, he was serious things would have been different" Erza goes on to say to Mirajane.

Mirajane looks at Erza strangely, reading between the lines of what she just said, "Erza… are you saying that If you knew Natsu was serious that you would have said yes?"

Erza looks up at Mira in surprise, suddenly feeling very confused.

 _Do I have feelings for Natsu?_ Erza inwardly asks herself.

"I don't know Mira… maybe I would have".

Mira looks at her friend sadly, knowing her pain.

Erza looks back at the search board, wondering where Natsu was right now and hoping that he would return home safe soon.

…

Natsu woke late in the morning after his kiss with Knightwalker. He had trouble sleeping that night with his mind fogged with confused feelings and thoughts.

 _Why did Knightwalker kiss me last night?_ Natsu asked himself as he laid down on his bed with the morning light streaming down through his curtains and onto his face.

 _Was it just the alcohol acting on her, or was it… something else?_

Natsu sighed as he got up and dressed himself.

After wandering lost through the vast corridors of the Palace, Natsu finally found himself in the Great Hall where Jellal and his three captains were dining over breakfast; Knightwalker looked the worst for wear as she clutched her temples and shielded her eyes from the morning glare of the sun.

"Morning everyone!" Natsu calls out to them all. Jellal, Sugarboy and Hughes greet Natsu in kind, while Knightwalker glances at Natsu through red, lidded eyes and looks away embarrassed.

 _So she remembers what happened,_ Natsu concluded.

"So Natsu, what did you and Knightwalker do last night, I've never seen her in a sorrier state in the time I've known her" Hughes asks Natsu as Knightwalker glares at Hughes.

"We went to the Festival, afterwards we had a few drinks… well, Knightwalker had more than a few" Natsu says with a half-hearted laugh. The three men at the table picked up on this, and began to wonder what else happened.

However, Jellal decided to get to the point, "Sit down Natsu, there's still plenty here… even for you" Jellal shows Natsu his seat just left of Jellal.

Natsu laughs, "Thanks Jellal, I'm starving" he says as he digs into bacon and eggs by the shovelful.

"We have made progress in finding you a way back home to Earthland Natsu Dragneel" Hughes informs Natsu whose mouth was full.

"mumble*mumble*mumble" Natsu says through his food.

"Excuse me?" Hughes asks.

Natsu swallows his food before saying, "That's great news! What you got?"

"As you may have noticed, Edolas still retains some magic… the Islands still float, our Ferries can still take us across" Jellal points out to Natsu who nods.

"We believe we can send you down back to Earthland the same way we sent you all up here one year ago… except it would be in reverse of course" Hughes says simply, knowing how dense Natsu could be; he could explain all about the ritual and everything else but It would be pointless to Natsu.

"That's great, when can you do it?" Natsu asks, eager to return home and begin to forget these confusing feelings.

"We need to gather the proper materials, and of course we need to tap into some of the magic that Edolas still holds within her… we can have it all ready by tomorrow morning, maybe afternoon" Hughes calculates.

Natsu sighs as he sets down his knife and fork, "Very well… I will say that I will miss you guys" Natsu says, feeling a little sad.

Jellal smiles, "It's been good seeing you again Natsu".

"Indeed, it was good that you were able to visit for however short a time it was" Sugarboy states.

"I know we don't know eachother very well Natsu, but I will miss you at meal times" Hughes says.

Natsu laughs, "Thanks you guys".

Jellal stands with Sugarboy and Hughes soon following.

"We must be off to get the ritual ready for tomorrow then… please continue to enjoy your stay in Edolas Natsu" Jellal says as he sets off to a side door with Hughes and Sugarboy.

Natsu sighs as the three leave, "So Knightwalker about last-" Natsu tries to say but is stopped when Knightwalker stands from the table.

"I believe we should go for the day, don't you think?" Knightwalker asks Natsu.

Natsu wasn't sure how to respond. Finally, he decided to go with it for now, "Yeah sure" he says as he stands beside Knightwalker.

"Where to for today then Natsu?" Knightwalker asks Natsu.

Natsu thought for a moment; they had already toured around the Capital, so the only other thing…

"Fairy Tail" Natsu says simply with a grin.

Knightwalker looks at Natsu confusedly, "Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah… I wanna go to Fairy Tail".

 _ **Authors' Note – Well that's it for this chapter. Two things I would like to say though. The first is, you know how in the Scarlet POV she says that it's been a month? But for Natsu it's only been like… ten days? Well that's because of the Time fluctuations between Edolas and Earthland. The second thing is, don't worry, just because Jellal quickly found a way to get Natsu home, doesn't mean we're finished yet… I still predict that this will be a Ten Chapter Story, and this is only Chapter Four. You'll see what I mean by about… Chapter Seven. For now, though, it's getting late here In Sydney, so I'm getting ready for bed, hope you enjoyed Chapter Four 'Painful Confusions' and look forward to Chapter Five 'Edolas Fairy Tail'. Auf Wierdesehen!**_


	6. Edolas Fairy Tail

_**Authors' Note – I would like to thank all those who have chosen to follow this story or add it to their favourites; your support means a lot to me. Here I am with Chapter Five 'Edolas Fairy Tail' which I hope you all enjoy reading.**_

Natsu and Knightwalker had been walking for nearly five hours before they reached the doors to the Edolas Fairy Tail. Not a single word had been said in the awkwardness between the two since the Palace of Edolas.

"Well we're here" Knightwalker mutters to Natsu, seemingly to be glaring at the building before her.

Natsu looks to Knightwalker on his right, noticing her reaction, "Remembering the old days?" he asks her with a cheeky grin.

Knightwalker looks to Natsu in surprise… then draws her face down with a smile, "Yes… strange to think of the time when I once known as the 'Fairy Hunter'" she replies with a slight trace of laughter.

Natsu laughs, "Yeah, thank whatever gods there are those days are done" and with that the pair enter the Edolas branch of Fairy Tail.

….

"Juvia… w…will you… will you please go on a date with me!?" Gray Surge asks his bluenette beloved.

"Lay off you idiot!" Juvia screams at Gray, "For the last time… NO!".

"But Juvia dear please… what can I do to make you love me" Gray exclaims.

"How about you start by losing a few layers of clothes" Juvia mutters, which Grays' ears picked up on.

"Come on Juvia… It's freezing!" Gray complains.

"Not my problem" Juvia growls and walks away from a further depressed Gray Surge.

Meanwhile at the bar.

"Hey Lucy, where did Natsu get off to?" Mirajane asks Lucy Ashley.

Lucy sighs, "Probably went for a drive or something… ever since those 'mechanics' in the capital came up with a new way for cars to run on fuel with steam or whatever it is, he's been non-stop driving ever since".

"He sure does love to drive doesn't he" Mirajane laughs.

"Well yeah… It's the only time he's half cool" Lucy mutters.

Over at a table near the request board.

"Come now Cana, have a drink with us!" a random guild-mate asks the beautiful and sophisticated Cana.

"No way gentlemen, I have not and never will have a single drop of alcohol… tea is the best drink for the soul" Cana replies to the man who groans.

Natsu and Knightwalker walk through the doors of Edolas' Fairy Tail to a more peaceful atmosphere than Natsu was used to.

"Hey Natsu, back from a drive I suppose and… HOLY MOTHER OF GHOST… Natsu why did you bring the Fairy Hunter here!" Elfman cries out as he notices Knightwalker after greeting Natsu, assuming is was Natsu Dragion.

The whole guild grows silent as they turn their heads toward the entrance.

"NATSU!" Lucy yells as she stamps over to Natsu and places a fist on the top of his head… hard.

"Why did you bring Knightwalker here?" Lucy further asks the pink haired teen, her voice shaking with anger. Suddenly however she was surprised as she was flipped over by Natsu.

The guild grew even stiller… If that was possible.

Lucy gets herself off the floor and dust her clothes off with her hands before yelling, "NATSU! What the hell has gotten into you!"

"What's gotten into you… can't you guys tell the difference between me and… the other one" Natsu shudders as he thinks of Natsu Dragion, who when outside of a car was a pathetic weakling.

Lucy looks at Natsu weirdly for a second, before catching the meaning of his words… one second before everyone else in the guild hall.

"WAAAAAA!" they all cry out.

….

Five minutes later, Natsu and Knightwalker were seated at a table in the centre of the Hall with the entire guild around them, while Natsu finished telling his story.

"And so, I decided I'd come see you guys since It'll be my last day here in Edolas" Natsu finishes off.

"What about Knightwalker? Why is she here?" Lucy mutters to Natsu, pointing to Knightwalker.

"I am here because King Jellal ordered me to" Knightwalker says with her arms crossed and eyes closed showing off a magnificent frown.

Natsu couldn't help but think of Erza when he saw Knightwalker like that.

Mirajane meanwhile, who didn't seem to be any different from her Earthland self, began to see the bigger picture.

 _It would seem our Fairy Hunter has been charmed by the very thing she swore to hunt, hehe…_ Mirajane though mischievously.

"Well I'm willing to excuse the fact of Knightwalkers' presence here in the guild… but only because of you okay Natsu?" Lucy puts toward Natsu who nods.

 _It's so much better to see this Natsu than Dragion,_ Lucy thinks to herself with a smile.

The truth was that Lucy had feelings for maybe both of the Natsu's. She didn't understand her feelings for Dragion, but she did for Dragneel. He was confident, powerful and charming… everything Dragion was not!

"So anyway how you guys been? What have you guys been doing now that you guys aren't running anymore?" Natsu asks them all and they begin to tell him their stories.

After Jellal was made King, he excused all existing Guilds of any 'crimes' they had committed. In particular Fairy Tail. Since then Fairy Tail was taking a variety of Job Requests and everyone had their own thing to do.

If a request came in to do with anything mechanical, Natsu Dragion would take care of it.

If a request came in that required fighting, Lucy took those jobs.

And so on so forth. Everyone had their own role to play within the guild.

Natsu laughs when they all finish, "It sounds like you guys are doing really good" he says cheerfully, to which they all smile.

Then everyone turned to the sound of the front doors opening and closing.

"Hey guys… I'm back" Natsu Dragion says as he steps into the guild hall. Looking up he notices the guild was clumped together at one table and walked over to see what was happening.

"What's going on guy, why are we-" Dragion begins to ask before he is interrupted by a punch to the face.

"Come on Lucy there's no need to punch me… I just got back" Dragion begins to cry.

"It wasn't me you dim-wit" Lucy mutters.

"Huh?" Dragion looks at her while holding his bruising jaw.

"Yeah It was me" a familiar voice says behind him.

Dragion turns to see… himself.

"Did someone put a mirror here?" Dragion asks innocently.

"NO YOU IDIOT IT'S ME!" Natsu screams at Dragion.

Everyone in the guild smirk as they begin to see the cogs in Dragions' brain begin to turn before…

"AHHH! It's you… the me… from before…. Ah…ah… WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Dragion begins to exclaim in fear and panic.

"It's not like I chose to be sent to Edolas y'know" Natsu mutters.

Sadly, however the re-union of the two Natsu's was cut short by a busty blonde.

"I hate to break this up boys but… I think we SHOULD START PARTYING!" Lucy screams as the entire guild cheers.

…..…..…..

The party went on for the entire day.

Gray asked Juvia out again; Dragion begged Lucy not to hurt him anymore since she was drunk and continuously beating him up. Natsu was starting a fight with… well everyone. And Knightwalker was at the bar watching it all happen drinking water.

"You sure you don't want something stronger?" Mirajane asks the knight who shakes he head.

"No thank you, I'm afraid to wake up again to a head that feels like it's been hit by a battle-axe… water is fine".

Mirajane smiles and leans toward Knightwalker, "So… he leaves tomorrow… how do you feel about that?"

Knightwalker sputters on her water and turns to the bar maid in shock and surprise.

"What are you saying?" she asks her.

"What I'm saying is that it's obvious that you love him and he loves you too" Mirajane says.

Knightwalker wasn't sure what to say before she steels her face and says calmly, "I do not, under any shape or form, have feelings for Natsu Dragneel".

Mirajane laughs much to Knightwalkers' dismay.

"If that's what you say… but remember he does leave tomorrow, I hope you won't regret anything" and with that the Bar Maid went out to deliver a few orders, leaving Knightwalker to her own thoughts.

 _Regrets? If Natsu leaves… will I really feel regret?_

Meanwhile Natsu had been watching both Mirajane and Knightwalker for the past few minutes wondering, _what are they talking about?_

Natsu shrugs and continues a fight with the Gray Surge.

….

Natsu and Knightwalker return to the palace late in the night after getting a lift back with Dragion, who even being in a car, was scared and terrified of his two passengers.

Natsu gets dropped off to his room with a goodnight from Knightwalker who continues on to her room one floor above.

When she enters her chambers she notices a few candles burning and the seat by her fireplace occupied.

"Good evening my King" Knightwalker says, seeing it was Jellal.

Jellal looks over his shoulder at Knightwalker before saying, "Come sit with me please Knightwalker".

Knightwalker takes her seat and begins to await patiently on her King.

"The ritual is ready to be cast… In the morning after breakfast we will send Natsu back to Earthland… I will be sad to see him go" Jellal says.

"As will I" is all that Knightwalker says.

Jellal turns to her with a smile and says, "For different reasons than I would be my guess".

Knightwalker looks at her King in confusion, "What do you mean my King?"

"What I mean Knightwalker is that you love him do you not?" Jellal says nearly laughing.

Knightwalker began to feel like her body was shut down. _Does everyone know?_ She asks herself, _Wait! There is nothing to know… Is there?_

Jellal smiles as he looks into the empty fireplace, "You can continue to struggle and fight these surfacing feelings of your Knightwalker… but they won't change how you really feel, my advice is to embrace them and enjoy them as long as you can".

Finally, Knightwalker sighs in defeat, "Yes… I love Natsu Dragneel" she admits to her King who nods.

"There… feels better doesn't it?" he asks her and she nods, suddenly feeling lighter. Then some of the weight returned as a thought came to her.

"It doesn't matter how I feel… he will be gone come morning".

"What was the last bit of advice I gave you? Enjoy it as long as you can" Jellal says.

Knightwalker begins to feel angry toward her King, "I can't… I want to but I can't because Natsu doesn't have feelings for me!"

Jellal just looks at his knight and says, "Are you sure Natsu doesn't feel the same way?"

Knightwalker was about to immediately answer that yes, she was certain that the Dragonslayer had no feelings for her. However, she began to recall the kiss from last night… there wasn't just passion from her but from Natsu as well… he kissed her back just as forcefully as she kissed him. Was it because she looked like Scarlet? Or was it something else? Could it be that Natsu Dragneel had come to love her, Erza Knightwalker, instead of Erza Scarlet?

Jellal stands and heads to the door, and before leaving says, "I'll leave you to decide on what to do… I just hope you won't have any regrets" and with that King Jellal left Erza Knightwalker to her own confused feelings and thoughts.

 _Regrets? Yes… I must have no regrets._

With that, Erza Knightwalker stands and leave her chambers once more, to go to the chambers of a certain pink-haired Dragonslayer, hoping against all hope that he returned her feelings.

 _ **Authors' Note – Well that's it for Chapter Five 'Edolas Fairy Tail' I hoped you enjoyed it and please show me your thoughts in the comments section below. Other than that, look forward to Chapter Six 'Ritual'.**_


	7. Ritual

_**Authors' Note – Hello everyone, Eldart here once again… this chapter took longer than expected because today is actually my Dads' 53**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Birthday and we went out to the Pub to celebrate… so yeah. I thank all those who have chosen to either favourite or follow this story (sometimes both) and I hope you all enjoy Chapter Six 'Ritual'.**_

Natsu Dragneel sighed as he laid down on his bed.

 _I'm going home in the morning,_ he thought to himself as he readied himself to sleep. _But why do I feel like I don't want to go?_

Natsu sighed; he had all these confusing feelings wrapped up inside his mind and had no idea what to do.

If he went home, he would be going back to heart-ache; home was where Erza and her rejection was.

But… here in Edolas he had Knightwalker who… he felt more comfortable with. But then there's the kiss from last night…

Natsu tried all day to talk to Knightwalker about it but she just avoided the topic and barely said a word to him. What did that kiss mean? Does she regret it and that's why she wouldn't talk to him because she hates him now? Also… why did that thought make him sad? Did he have feelings for Knightwalker?

Natsu was driven from the confines of his mind by a knock on the door.

"Come in" Natsu calls out as he sits up on the side of his bed.

The door opens to show a hesitant looking Knightwalker.

Natsu grins, "Hey Knightwalker… what'cha doing?"

Knightwalker walks over and takes a seat next to Natsu seeming to steel herself in the process.

"I thought I'd come see you… you leave in the morning" Knightwalker says as she sits down.

"Yeah… I'll miss you guys" Natsu says simply.

Knightwalker continues to hesitate.

"What's wrong Knightwalker?" Natsu asks the red haired Knight.

Knightwalker sighs in defeat and says, "Do you remember the kiss last night?"

Natsu nods, "Yeah… I've been trying to ask about that".

Knightwalker nods, "Well you see Natsu… I want to talk about what It meant".

Natsu looks closely at Knightwalker as she talks.

"I was wondering Natsu… do you… do you have feelings for me?" she asks finally closing her eyes in embarrassment.

Natsu was surprised to be honest, he looks away before saying, "I'm not sure… to be honest with you I'm confused about it all".

Natsu looks back at Knightwalker to see her reaction… but was stopped as a pair of soft lips brushed his own.

Afterwards, Knightwalker looks into Natsu's eyes and says, "I'm not confused anymore".

Natsu sat there with his mouth slightly agape. Knightwalker had once again kissed him and this time… this time she was sober and knowing what she was doing.

Natsu was paralysed in shock.

"Knightwalker I… I…" Natsu tries to say through his shock but is stopped by Knightwalker index finger to his lips.

"I love you Natsu Dragneel… I don't care If you don't return these feelings, at least this way I won't regret a thing when you leave tomorrow" Knightwalker says simply, expressing her feelings to the man she knew she loved.

Natsu was in even more shock. _Knightwalker loves me?_ He thinks to himself.

He didn't quite understand why he did what he did next, but suddenly he grabbed Knightwalker by the back of the neck and pressed his lips back against hers.

Knightwalker moans into the passionate kiss she was sharing with the man she loved, wrapping her arms around the Dragonslayers' neck as she dived deeper within the kiss and embrace of this man, Natsu Dragneel.

The two's need for oxygen broke their kiss, but they did not break their embrace of one another.

"Knightwalker… I… I" Natsu begins.

"Natsu you don't need to-" Knightwalker begins but is stopped by a quick kiss from Natsu and he continues.

"I love you Knightwalker… no not Knightwalker… Erza… I love you Erza" Natsu gasps out, finally feeling extremely light after losing the weight of his burdened feelings.

Knightwalker kisses Natsu at his words and the two begin to grind against one another, feeling eachothers' bodies pressed against the others'.

"Natsu… I want you… to take me… here" Knightwalker says in-between passionate kisses.

Natsu breaks away from her a little.

"Are you sure?" he asks her.

"I'm certain… but I haven't ever done this before so you will need to be gentle" Knightwalker replies.

Natsu grins, "Don't worry… It's mine too".

Knightwalker smiles on her love as the two locked eachother in their embrace as throughout the night they made love and felt all the pleasure the world could offer.

…

"Natsu are you ready?" King Jellal of Edolas asks Natsu the next morning as he and his three Captains stood around the altar with Natsu in the middle.

Natsu nods and looks at Knightwalker. Deciding to take the initiative he walks over to her and grabs her cheek as he pulls her into a kiss.

Hughes and Sugarboy suddenly stood where they were in shock, whilst Jellal smiled ever so slightly.

Breaking away from the kiss, Natsu says to Knightwalker, "I love you Erza".

Knightwalker cries as she says, "I love you Natsu".

Natsu brushes a finger to Knightwalkers' eye and says, "Don't cry… I hate seeing you cry".

Knightwalker nods as Natsu turns back to the middle of the altar.

"Begin the ritual" Jellal orders with a response of 'Aye' from Hughes, Sugarboy and Knightwalker.

All four began to cast the magic. They had discovered that Edolas still had magic and was slowly regrowing its magic day by day. After strenuous research they found a way to channel what little magic there was to perform the ritual.

As the ritual began, a light began to revolve around Natsu. His body began to disappear and the last thing that Knightwalker saw off her lover before he was gone was a sad smile upon his face as he looked at the woman he loved.

When Natsu was gone the light remained.

"Why is it still here?" Knightwalker asks Jellal.

"Yes my King, I fear something may be wrong" Hughes states.

"Something ain't right here" Sugarboy says.

Jellal smiles at Knightwalker and says, "I'm keeping it open".

"Why King Jellal?" Knightwalker exclaims to her King, not understanding his actions.

"It's not enough not to have regrets Erza Knightwalker… sometime you just always need what you need".

At first Knightwalker thought Jellal was speaking rubbish… until it hit her.

 _He's keeping it open for me._

Knightwalker looks toward the light in front of her.

I can stay here in Edolas… my home.

Or I can live in Earthland… with Natsu.

In the end, she gave herself no choice as she ran to the light, the last thing she heard as she left Edolas was Hughes' and Sugarboy's' shocked cries and the last thing she saw was her King Jellal, smiling at her, happy that she had made her choice.

….

 _ **Erza Scarlet POV**_

Erza Scarlet also known as Titania, Queen of the Fairies, came back from the ladies' room to see the entire guild looking outside.

"What's going on over here?" Erza asks anyone as they were all clumped together.

"There's a strange light outside" Gildarts, the most powerful mage in Fairy Tail answers.

Erza looks out the window to stare at the strange light outside.

Suddenly however, Erza began to feel chills and for some strange reason, as though fate had been twisted, she felt that Natsu would soon be back. Maybe it was the light; when she saw it she couldn't help but think of Natsu's smile.

 _ **Authors' Note – Hey guys, yeah I know this was a short chapter but I ran out of plot to write! I was thinking of putting a Lemon in this chapter but I wanted to keep this story a little more on the innocent side since it's my first fanfiction.**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed reading Chapter Six 'Ritual' and look forward to tomorrow's Chapter Seven 'Home'.**_


	8. Home

_**Authors' Note – Hello Readers, up to Chapter Seven 'Home' now. I have reached the first milestone for views now, which is over a thousand (when I checked I was on 1250). I thank you all for your support and I hope you enjoy Chapter Seven.**_

 _ **Knightwalker POV**_

Knightwalker felt groggy as she began to sit up. The last thing she remembered was stepping into the light and then… nothing.

She turned her head to take in her surroundings. She was in the middle of a stone courtyard with a fountain in the middle… where was she, she wondered, what town? She looked around to see if Natsu had made it.

Laying down next to the fountain was a pink haired teenager; Natsu Dragneel. He wasn't moving.

Knightwalker began to feel fear and panic when she realised that Natsu wasn't moving and immediately ran over to him.

"Natsu! Natsu! Wake Up!" she called out to him. But Natsu Dragneel did not respond.

….

 _ **Dragneel POV**_

Natsu felt as though he were floating in a cloud of darkness.

 _Where am I?_ he wondered… _Did It work or am I… dead?_

Natsu feared he was dead, but then he began to hear a familiar voice call out to him.

' _Natsu! Natsu! Wake Up!'_ the voice called through the darkness.

Natsu tried to discover the location of the voice but it seemed to surround him in his darkness.

' _Natsu! Please don't be dead! Please don't be dead! I need you!'_ the voice continued to call out.

Natsu began to see a sliver of light, slowly growing wider. When the light was entirely open, he saw scarlet hair.

"Erza? I guess I did make It huh?" Natsu says, assuming it to be Erza Scarlet.

"No Natsu… we made it" Erza replied, and that's when Natsu realised which Erza he was talking to.

…

 _ **Scarlet POV**_

When Erza saw the light, she knew it meant that Natsu was here. So she immediately ran off to find him.

"Erza! What are you doing?" Gray Fullbuster calls out to her as he and the rest of the guild gave chase.

 _He's here, I know he is!_ Erza thought to herself as she ran, getting closer to the light, _and when I see him, first I'll give him a good knock… and then… I'll tell him how I feel._

Erza and the guild followed the light to a stone courtyard in the centre of Magnolia. In the middle of it there was a fountain and a sight that Erza couldn't comprehend.

….

 _ **Normal POV**_

Natsu turned his head to the left when he heard the sound of dozens of different pairs of feet approach. Knightwalker had Natsu's head in her arms as she turned toward the commotion.

"NATSU!" the people who approached, turning out to be Natsu's Guild and Family screamed out as they saw him. All except Erza who stood stock still.

 _Is that… It can't be… she's in Edolas not Magnolia!_ Erza thought to herself as she stared at the scarlet haired woman who held Natsu in her arms.

"Hey guys… been a week or so huh?" Natsu said as the guild surrounded him.

"Did you hit your head or something flame-brain? It's been three months since you went missing" Gray retorted to his rival.

"THREE MONTHS!" Natsu exclaimed loudly which the guild laughs at, not understanding why Natsu was so confused. Only Erza had noticed Knightwalker in the shock and happiness of seeing Natsu.

But it didn't last long.

Lisanna Strauss steps forward, noticing the woman holding her Natsu, "Uh… Natsu… why is Knightwalker here?" she asks Natsu in a kind but somehow dangerous voice.

The rest of the guild look at Lisanna strangely before noticing Knightwalker. Then they all began to scream.

"IT'S TWO ERZA'S! WHAT DID WE DO?" Macao and Wakaba exclaims with tears down their eyes.

Everyone else's reactions were similar, and all those who did not experience Edolas had no idea what was happening. Strangely though, Makarov seemed to understand what happened to Natsu.

"I think it'd be best If we took this all back to the guild hall… don't you think?" Makarov suggested to his children who all nod.

Some tried to carry Natsu but Knightwalker punched them all away, "I will carry him".

Meanwhile, Erza Scarlet was at the back of the crowd still confused.

 _Natsu went to Edolas? And… what's happened between him and Knightwalker?_ She thought, panic driving its way through her heart at the thought that she may have come too late.

….

Fifteen minutes later, Natsu and Knightwalker were sitting in the middle of the Fairy Tail guild hall, finishing explaining what had happened; they left out their current relationship however.

Erza Scarlet however was sitting at the bar being served her usual strawberry cheesecake from Mirajane.

"What's on your mind Erza?" Mirajane asks the distraught-looking Erza Scarlet.

"Nothing is wrong it's just…" Erza answers, unable to finish. Fortunately for her, Mirajane seemed to understand what her friend was feeling.

"It's Knightwalker isn't it?" Mirajane asks her friend, who nods.

"I'm trying to understand her and Natsu's… relationship, and also why she is even here" Erza finally says.

Mirajane giggles.

"What's so funny?" Erza asks her giggling friend.

"It's nothing… It's just it looks to me as though you have competition Erza" Mirajane says.

Erza gritted her teeth. Mirajane may like to pull peoples' legs from time to time, but when It came to reading possible if not secret relationships, none was better inside the guild than Mirajane Strauss.

Erza looks over at Natsu and sighs.

 _He may be back home now but… it seems I am still being tested,_ Erza thinks as she glares Knightwalker.

"So why are you here Knightwalker? You didn't mention that part" Lucy asks as the two finish their story.

Knightwalker blushes as Natsu says, "Yeah I'm wondering that myself" he says with a grin that told Knightwalker he had a pretty good idea.

"Well you see… I chose to come here" Knightwalker mumbles loudly enough for the guild to hear.

"Why? Why would you want to leave Edolas?" Lucy asks, not understanding Knightwalkers' actions.

"Well…" Knightwalker couldn't say it, but Natsu puts a hand on her arm.

"Erza and I… we kind of went out when I was in Edolas" Natsu says as he uses his other arm to scratch the back of his.

The guild was silent… for about three seconds.

"WHAT!?" the guild exclaims in shock.

"Why Natsu? I thought you had a thing for Erza" Happy the blue exceed pipes up.

"I do it's just… well when I started getting to know Erza… I guess I should start calling her Knightwalker in public now… when I started getting to know Knightwalker I came… to love her as well, It was very confusing at first" Natsu giggles slightly as he says this.

Erza Scarlet picked up on his words from the bar.

 _Love her as well? Does that mean… he loves both of us?_ Erza thought to herself.

"I still have a chance" Erza mutters that doesn't go undetected by Mirajane.

"Of course you still have chance Erza… Natsu has loved you for years so as if he's going to give up his feelings for you for someone he's known for just a few days" Mirajane whispers to Erza who nods, feeling more confident than before.

"That's enough my children, I am sure that Natsu and… Erza here… are very tired" Makarov states with his arms crossed, satisfied with the pairs' story.

"Aye Master!" the guild calls out as they disperse.

Natsu gets up to leave for home when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

He turns around to see Knightwalker looking hesitant like the night before.

"What's wrong Erza?" Natsu asks.

"I… I don't have a place to stay" she says simply.

"Well that's okay, you can just stay at-" Natsu started offering his place but was interrupted by a gauntleted fist to the face.

"I don't think so Natsu… Knightwalker may stay with me tonight" Erza Scarlet says to a Natsu still rubbing his head sorely from the bump that Erza S gave him.

"Why can't she stay at mine?" Natsu asks the knight angrily.

"Because I said so… come on Knightwalker It's time we all go off to bed and you're coming with me" Erza S says as she starts dragging an angry Erza K away.

"Hey Lucy… can I stay at your place tonight please?" Wendy Marvell asks the celestial mage.

"Sure but why so sudden?" Lucy asks the young dragonslayer.

"Because… I sleep next door to Erza and If I don't stay at yours at least for tonight… I may not get any sleep" Wendy says, fear riddling her eyes.

Lucy sighs, beginning to understand, "You can definitely stay over Wendy… I think I can spare you from that".

Natsu however was worried.

 _What am I going to do?_ Natsu thinks to himself. _I'm back home and in love with two different women… what's worst is that in a way they are the same woman too._

…

Both of the Erza's laid down in Erza S's room, trying to go to sleep… but the tension between the two was too great for sleep to be possible.

"Knightwalker?" Erza S asks out, checking if her counter-part was still awake.

"Scarlet" Erza K says simply, letting Erza S know she was awake and listening.

"What's going on between you and Natsu?" Erza S asks her.

Erza K sighs, "I love him… and he told me he loved me… but…".

"But what?"

"I also know he loves you too Scarlet".

Erza S thinks over her counter-part's words.

"How about we have an agreement" Erza S offers to Erza K.

"I'm listening" Erza K says.

"We let Natsu decide… we can try and convince him to choose ourselves… but nothing sexual, that is out of the game… understood?" Erza S declares.

Knightwalker was suddenly feeling very shy and Scarlet could feel it.

"Knightwalker, what is it?" Erza S asks Erza K.

"Well you see… Natsu and I… we already… had sex" Erza K says shyly.

"YOU GUYS DID WHAT!?" Erza S exclaims in shock and anger.

After settling Scarlet down from her outburst much to the thanks of every girl sleeping in Fairy Hills who were woken by her shouts, Knightwalker went on to explain.

After explaining to Scarlet what happened, Erza S sighed, "I see… well there's nothing that can be done about it now is there".

With that Erza S turns into her blankets.

"One more thing Knightwalker" Erza S says to Erza K.

"Yes?"

"If you think you're going to win… I would re-evaluate" and with that Erza S turned in to sleep.

It was a while before Knightwalker herself went to sleep.

 _I swear to you Scarlet… I will win Natsu… I can't lose the only person I have ever loved;_ she thinks to herself as she too finally drifts off to sleep.

 _ **Authors' Note: Well I hoped you enjoyed Chapter Seven 'Home'. I would now like to hear my readers' opinion of who they think or would like Natsu to choose; Scarlet or Knightwalker? Look forward to Chapter 8 'The Competition Begins' either later tonight (within 6 hours of this posting) or in the afternoon of tomorrow (between 16 – 20 hours from this posting). For now I'll say Auf Wierdesehen and please leave your comments and opinions In the comments section below.**_


	9. The Competition Begins

_**Authors' Note – Hello readers, I'm back again with Chapter Eight 'The Competition Begins'. I apologize for the wait, I have been stuck with an awful case of the cold and through it I was unable to even write a single sentence. But here I am, good as new and I hope you enjoy Chapter Eight.**_

Natsu Dragneel walked into the Fairy Tail Guild Hall with a sense of foreboding; he was back in Earthland but strangely Knightwalker decided to go with him. This complicated matters. Natsu was now uncertain as to whether he loved Erza Scarlet or Erza Knightwalker.

 _What am I going to do?_ Natsu asked himself thoughtfully as he opened the doors.

"Hey Guys! I'm Back!" Natsu calls out to the guild like he usually does, however half-heartedly.

The guild greets him, and after Natsu quietly sits down, the guild realizes something was up with Natsu since he didn't pick a fight like he usually does.

"What's wrong with you Natsu? You're unusually quiet" Lucy Heartfillia asks the Dragonslayer as she takes a seat opposite him.

"It's nothing Lucy… well It ain't nothing but you don't need to-" Natsu begins to answer her but she puts up her right hand, telling him to stop.

"We're friends aren't we Natsu?" Lucy asks Natsu who nods.

"Good, friends help eachother so you can rely on me to help you" Lucy continues smiling at her old friend.

Natsu sighs, "You're not going to leave me alone until I tell you are you?"

That's when Mirajane the Bar-Maid comes over, "What are you two talking about?" She asks the pair.

"Natsu was about to tell me what's going on with him" Lucy answers the platinum blonde.

"Oh really… well Natsu, what is wrong?"

Natsu sighs and tells the two of his predicament.

Mirajane giggles good-heartedly and sweetly, "Yes I suppose that Is quite the predicament".

"Yeah" Lucy sighs as she realises that her long-time crush really had no feelings for her.

"There's also the fact that I don't know whether Erza… Scarlet that is… has any feelings for me though" Natsu mutters to the two.

Mirajane laughs much to Natsu and Lucy's surprise.

"What's funny Mirajane?" Lucy asks her.

"Oh it's just… I know for a fact that Erza feels the same Natsu… probably since we were kids or maybe just from the Tower of Heaven incident" Mirajane answers with her hand covering her mouth which was smiling.

Natsu sweat-drops, "I thought that getting an answer would make things easier but… now things seem more confusing" Natsu says while stroking his fingers through his pink hair.

So it seemed that both the Erza's had feelings for him, and he had feelings for both of them. Now it was back to the drawing board of that morning… who did he choose?

….

 _ **Scarlet POV**_

Erza Scarlet was walking the streets of Magnolia trying to think.

 _Knightwalker has feelings for Natsu, I have feelings for Natsu and It would appear that Natsu has feelings for the both of us,_ she thought, evaluating the current situation.

She remembered last night, how her and Knightwalker had decided to compete for Natsu. There was no prize except Natsu, and the loser… didn't get Natsu. Erza hated the idea of Natsu being a prize but It may be the only way this situation could be resolved; If only he had never been forced to go to Edolas.

 _I swear Knightwalker_. Erza thinks to herself, _I will not lose to you_.

 _ **Knightwalker POV**_

Erza Knightwalker was busy that day looking at houses for rent… trying the whole time not to think of Natsu and Scarlet. She had looked at over a dozen different houses before finding one.

It was a small townhouse facing the ocean water. It had two bedrooms and all other needed rooms. It was a practical home with a beautiful view and would only cost her eighty-thousand jewel a month.

Another question for her however was how was she going to earn enough money to live on.

She looks to her left where the Fairy Tail Guild Hall was in sight two streets over.

 _I could join Fairy Tail, If King Jellal was correct, now that I am in Earthland I should have a natural magical ability._

King Jellal/Mystogan had originally come from Edolas, but when he was in Earthland he had his own magic he could use freely without needing items… If that were the case for him then the same should go for her, Erza Knightwalker. The question was, what was her magical abilities.

Erza Knightwalker decides to talk to the Guild Master Makarov about it.

…...

"Hmm? You want to know what kind of magic you can do?" Master Makarov asks as the scarlet beauty tells him what she was wondering.

"Yes sir… I heard that King Jellal, or Mystogan as you call him here in Earthland, had his own form of magic and I was wondering If I were the same" Erza Knightwalker replies.

"Indeed it is possible uh… Knightwalker… I'd be happy to help you find out" Makarov answers.

"I thank you Master…. I was also wondering another thing".

"Hmm? Let me guess… you want to join Fairy Tail as well?" Makarov guesses much to Knightwalkers' surprise.

"Indeed… and?"

"Well, it may get confusing for some because of you and Erza Scarlet but… I don't see why not" Makarov answers her, smiling, "besides, someone help me If I try to separate you from Natsu" he adds slightly laughing.

Those last words stuck themselves inside her brain as she walked home that night, reminding her of her conversation with Erza Scarlet last night.

 _Can I win this competition against Scarlet?_ Knightwalker thinks to herself. _Natsu and Scarlet have known eachother since they were children, they are also old comrades of battle and the bonds that battle makes._

Erza Knightwalker did not know whether she could win or not, as much as she hated treating Natsu as though he were some kind of prize… but may the gods curse her If she doesn't at least try with everything she had to win; she loved Natsu Dragneel, and she couldn't survive without him.

….

It's been two weeks since Natsu returned from Edolas and it appeared that everything around the guild was returning to normal.

With one small difference.

"Strawberry Cheese-Cake is amazing! How dare you say that it's _too sweet_!" Erza Scarlet screams at the woman before her.

"All I said Knightwalker is that I would much rather eat normal Cheese-Cake than Strawberry Cheese-Cake" Erza Knightwalker replies, seething.

"THE ONLY DIFFERENCE IS A SINGLE STRAWBERRY!" Erza Scarlet screams at her counterpart.

"If you're so damn angry about this than fight me!" Erza Knightwalker retort, standing up.

"Fine then… **Re-quip Flame Empress Armor!** " Erza Scarlet screams out, re-quipping.

" **Re-quip Inferno Spear!"** Erza Knightwalker also re-quips.

It has been about a week since Erza Knightwalker discovered her magical talent, and strangely enough like her counter-part it was re-quipping.

The two begin to hash it out, flames swirling around the guild hall, tables beginning to burn.

Then the doors were kicked in, followed by a healthy, "Hello! I'm Back!".

It was Natsu Dragneel and he was surprised by the sight before him.

Both of the Erza's were using their flame weapons and armor and were using it against eachother, so far evenly matched.

Natsu steps in between the two.

"Natsu! Get out of my way!" Erza Scarlet growls at Natsu.

"Natsu please get out of the way" Erza Knightwalker asks Natsu sternly who just looks at them blankly.

"I don't care if you guys decide to fight but…" Natsu begins to devour the surrounding flames, "I ain't going to waste all these flames" Natsu adds through a mouthful of flames. Little did he realise but he was also sucking the flame from both girls' weapons too.

Once Natsu was done, he realised that both the girls re-quipped back into their normal selves.

"What's wrong? Aren't you guys going to keep on fighting?" Natsu asks the two of them and they shake their heads from side to side.

"There is no point" Erza Scarlet says as she sits back down at the bar to continue eating her Strawberry Cheese-Cake… which was so much better than normal Cheese-Cake.

"She's right… there is no point" Erza Knightwalker says to Natsu, staying by his side.

"Oh… right then fair enough… hey Knightwalker?" Natsu asks Knightwalker.

"Yes what is it Natsu?" Knightwalker asks Natsu.

"What would you say If I wanted to go on a job with you?" Natsu asks the knight.

Knightwalker blinks. It was true she had not made a single jewel these past two weeks, she had to borrow a hundred thousand jewel from the guild which she could pay back over five months. She also wanted to spend more time with Natsu. So it was decided in her mind.

"That sounds great Natsu, I'd love to" Knightwalker answers, smiling.

Natsu grins his trademark grin, "Okay then, I found a pretty good job yesterday, pays a full One-Million Jewel… fifty-fifty?" Natsu says and at his question Knightwalker nods.

"What's the mission?" Knightwalker asks.

"It's a council Issued request… we need to take down this small dark guild that's hiding in these caves near the town of Clover" Natsu answers.

"So when do we go?"

"We'll leave tomorrow morning on… on… a train" Natsu says, struggling to say the last piece.

Knightwalker laughs at Natsu's reaction, remembering him on the Ferris Wheel back at the Edolas Festival.

"Well… until then Natsu… Uh" Knightwalker begins to try and say.

"What's wrong Knightwalker?" Natsu asks her, face blank.

"I was wondering If you would like to have dinner over at mine tonight" Erza Knightwalker asks Natsu.

Erza Scarlet looks over her shoulder at these words.

Natsu appears to think for a moment before saying with a grin, 'Yeah… for sure!"

As the two leave the guild hall so that Knightwalker could get dinner ready, Knightwalker looks over her shoulder at Scarlet who was glaring at her.

The two said no words, but at the same moment the two agreed… The Competition Has Begun.

…...

"Wow Erza, that meal was awesome" Natsu says to Erza Knightwalker appreciatively.

Erza laughs, "I'm glad you enjoyed it Natsu… I'm surprised we haven't done this sooner".

"Yeah, well we've been busy settling in, you more than me so we haven't had time" Natsu says, hands behind his head.

"Yes, I suppose that is a good reason" Erza Knightwalker says thoughtfully. She wasn't sure how she was going to approach what came next though. She decided to go for broke though.

Erza Knightwalker hops out of her chair and moves around the table to sit on Natsu's lap.

"Erz-" Natsu begins to say but is stopped as Erza Knightwalker places her lips upon his own and begins to kiss him passionately. It took Natsu a moment to recover from his surprise before he began to kiss her back just as passionately.

"Natsu" Erza Knightwalker says as she breaks the kiss, "I want you to be with me tonight" she speaks seductively.

Natsu wasn't sure whether he should say yes or not. He loved Erza Knightwalker… but he also loved Erza Scarlet. He didn't want to feel like he was betraying Erza Scarlet, but he also didn't want to give Erza Knightwalker the idea that he didn't love her.

In the end he went with his own instincts and kissed Knightwalker once again, this time wrapping his arms around her waist and carrying her to the bedroom where for half the night, the moans of two Fairy Tail mages could be heard.

Meanwhile, Erza Scarlet watched from a tree outside of Knightwalkers' Home, blood trailing from her nose.

 _If you think you've won Knightwalker… guess again._

 _ **Authors' Note – Well I hope you enjoyed Chapter Eight, 'The Competition Begins'. Don't worry though Chapter Nine, 'Quest for the Heart' will be released either later today or tomorrow sometime. I promise that. Meanwhile, I would love to hear from you all in the comments section below and hear your opinions of the story so far. Until Chapter Nine then! Auf Wierdesehen.**_

 _ **PS – I am now taking ideas for the lemon one-shots… who would you like to see paired up?**_


	10. Quest for the Heart

_**Authors' Note – Hello again readers! Second Chapter today, I hope you all enjoy the ninth chapter of my first ever fanfiction story Knightwalker x Dragneel. This chapter will be called 'Quest of the Heart' and I hope you enjoy it.**_

Natsu and Knightwalker wake up the following morning naked in eachothers' arms.

"Morning Natsu" Knightwalker greets her lover with a smile.

"Morning Erza… ready for your first quest in Earthland?" Natsu asks the Scarlet haired Knight.

"Aye" Erza Knightwalker answers simply.

Natsu sits up on the edge of the bed, the blanket covering him from the hips down. Erza Knightwalker so follows him and sits next to him, holding the blanket up to her chest.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Knightwalker asks Natsu, noticing his frown.

"I'm not sure what I did was right Erza" Natsu answers.

"Why wouldn't it be right? You love me don't you?" Knightwalker interrogates.

"I love you, I really do it's just-" Knightwalker stops him from finishing his answer by placing her index finger on her lips, quickly swapping it with her own lips.

"But you also love Scarlet" Knightwalker finishes for Natsu after she breaks their kiss.

Natsu nods, defeated.

"It's okay Natsu… so long as you love me you did nothing wrong" Knightwalker says to Natsu.

"It's not fair…. To either of you I mean… I can't decide who to be with" Natsu says miserably.

"You will figure it out eventually… in the meantime enjoy both our company If you need to… I can wait".

Natsu looks at her with sad eyes, realising what she was sacrificing for him.

"I love you Erza" Natsu mutters.

"I love you too Natsu" Knightwalker says as she takes him in for another kiss.

Knightwalker gets up off the bed and turns to Natsu, "I'm going to have a shower… coming with me?" she asks him.

Natsu shakes his head from side to side, "I'm sorry but… I need some time to think".

Knightwalker nods and retreats to her en-suite.

 _What am I going to do? Who am I going to choose?_ Natsu thinks to himself, confused.

…...

After both Knightwalker and Natsu had showers and a breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausages and toast, the pair left the house ready to leave for their quest, only to be greeted with another scarlet haired knight in the street.

"Morning Natsu… Knightwalker" Era Scarlet greets the pair.

Natsu automatically felt a great sense of guilt when he saw Erza Scarlet.

"Morning Scarlet… what brings you here?" Knightwalker questions Erza.

"I decided that I want to come along on this quest… I won't even ask for a cut in the money" Erza answers.

Knightwalkers' mouth tightens and she looks at Natsu who still looked extremely guilty.

Knightwalker sighs and turns to Erza, "Very well… we'll appreciate your company Scarlet" Knightwalker says to Erza who nods.

"Just give me moment, I left my luggage just down the street" Erza says as she starts walking down the street.

Natsu sighs in relief, "Thank god… I don't think she knows about last night" Natsu says, relieved.

It didn't last long however when Knightwalker says, "No… she definitely knows about last night Natsu". Natsu groans defeated.

"Alright you two, let's get to the train station" Erza's voice says behind them.

The pair turn to Erza; the sight before them was normal for Natsu but Knightwalker was shocked.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THAT LUGGAGE!" Knightwalker exclaims loudly as she sees the stacked high trailer full of luggage that Erza carried behind her.

"It's full of very important items" Erza says defensively.

"Like what?" Knightwalker asks, sceptical.

"Costumes for a play… about a hundred or so strawberry cheese-cakes I made myself and… books" Erza says the last a little shyly.

"Books?" Knightwalker questions, "What kind of books?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS THAT'S WHAT!" Erza exclaims, panicking.

"They're smut novels… now can we go, the sooner we go the sooner I can get off the train" Natsu says grumpily, hating watching the two knights fight.

"Smut Novels? You read smut novels?" Knightwalker asks Erza as they walk, who growls.

"I swear to you Natsu, I am going to kill you".

So with that the trio head off to Clover, Natsu nowhere near as eager as he was this morning.

…...

"According to the Mayor, this should be the cave that this Dark Guild is hiding out in" Erza states as they approach the cave.

Natsu sniffs the air when they reach the entrance.

"It smells weird in there… like dark magic" Natsu growls.

"The mayor said there were at least three dozen mages in this guild… Is that normal?" Knightwalker asks.

"Back in the old days, three dozen would be a small number for a dark guild, however… these days it's quite large" Erza answers.

"Ever since the war with Zeref, not many mages are willing to join dark guilds" Natsu says, thinking of his brother in the Wizard Council prison serving two hundred life sentences… not bad when you're immortal.

"Are you ready guys?" Erza asks them who both nod. "Let's go".

….

"That was way easier than I thought It would be" Erza says as the trio finish making camp three hours later in which time they defeated the Dark Guild, handed them over to the authorities and collected their reward from a Council Representative. Knightwalker was given Five Hundred Thousand Jewel, but Natsu gave half of his half to Erza all the while her saying that, "I told you I would come here for free". But Natsu wouldn't have any of that.

"Is it normally that easy?" Knightwalker asks.

"Not normally… you do get It easy from time to time but not often" Erza answers.

"Hey Erza" Natsu says as he comes back to the camp with firewood.

"Yes?" both Erza Scarlet and Erza Knightwalker ask simultaneously and then glare at one another.

"Sorry Erza, I meant to say Knightwalker" Natsu says cheerfully, trying to dilute the situation.

Erza mumbles under her breath as Knightwalker says, "Yes what did you need Natsu?"

"I was wondering If you could be the chef tonight since dinner was awesome last night as well" Natsu asks her, where she nods.

"Of course, I will have it ready in about half an hour" with that Knightwalker walks off to the fireplace.

Natsu takes a seat next to a still mumbling Erza.

"Erza?" Natsu asks waving his hand in front of her face to get her attention.

Erza grunts in surprise and turns to Natsu, "You mean me this time?"

Natsu laughs, "Yes you".

Erza smiles, "What is it Natsu?"

Natsu looks down to the ground, unsure on how to approach this.

"Erza… I need to talk to you about-" Natsu begins to say before Erza halts him with her hand.

"You want to talk about this love triangle business" Erza asks him seriously.

Natsu blinks blankly for a moment and admits, "Yeah… that business".

Erza looks over at the fire where Knightwalker was already in the depths of cooking.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Erza asks Natsu who looks at Erza.

"You both are" Natsu says quietly.

Erza laughs, "Well… If one of us is beautiful then the other has to be as well… we are identical" Erza says good-heartedly which makes Natsu laugh.

"Yeah you're right… but It's not just your looks that make you both beautiful you know".

Erza cocks her head; was he about to divulge his feelings?  
"Both of you are so strong… the both of you would do anything for your friends and family… you're both loyal and caring and don't care what people think of you… In many ways I envy the both of you… and I love the both of you" Natsu says.

Erza had to turn away for a second as her eyes began to tear up. Once that was over she turned back to Natsu, "You're not so different Natsu".

Natsu laughs, "Maybe so but… I will never be as great as the both of you".

"Natsu… when you're in the guild relaxing you can seem to be an idiot most of the time… but when you're fighting for your friends and family your mind moves faster than I have ever seen anyone's do before… you don't need to envy Knightwalker and I because… you're already as great as the both of us… I should have said this a long time ago but… I love you Natsu" Erza confesses, suddenly feeling a lot lighter.

Many people had told Natsu of Erza's feelings since his return… but It was different when Erza herself tells hm. He turns toward her and see tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

Natsu turns her head to force her to look at him in the eyes, "Don't cry Erza… I hate seeing that face cry" and with that Natsu began to kiss away the tears on her cheeks.

"Natsu?" Erza asks and before she can go any further, Natsu was done kissing away her tears and moved onto her lips. The two shared a passionate embrace, their lips warming the others', their arms wrapped around eachother, and time and the area around them seemed to disappear.

Meanwhile, Knightwalker was still cooking dinner and watching the pair in their embrace.

"Well… I suppose she deserves it" Knightwalker says to herself aloud, shrugging.

 _ **Authors' Note – Well there you have it folks, Chapter Nine 'Quest for the Heart'. I enjoyed writing this Chapter because it is where Erza Scarlet finally admits her love for Natsu to Natsu. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I might write up Chapter Ten later on today. FYI I think this story will end up being about Twelve Chapters. In the meantime, please leave your comments about this chapter below, and If you still haven't told what pairing you would like me to write in a Lemon One-Shot (Fairy Tail only) please do so as I am taking them as votes. Auf Wierdesehen**_


	11. Old Flame

_**Authors' Note – Hello Readers of Knightwalker x Dragneel! I'm back again today with the tenth Chapter 'Old Flame'. I hope you all enjoy it!**_

Natsu woke to the feeling of a boot being kicked into his side.

"*Groan* What's going on?" Natsu asks to no one in particular as he wakes up still tired.

The owner of the boot, Erza Knightwalker, says, "It's nearly seven o'clock, if we don't leave soon we won't make the train so the both of you need to get up" and with that Knightwalker walks away.

"The both of us?" Natsu asks himself out loud. He looks to his right and sees a sleeping Erza Scarlet beside him… naked. That is also when Natsu realised the he too was naked.

"Hmm… what's going on?" Erza mumbles as she gets up from sleep.

Then she seemed to realise she was naked, "Why am I…" she begins to say until she looks to her left and sees Natsu, clearly not wearing any clothes as well with a shocked look upon his face.

Erza pulls the blankets to her chest, "Natsu… what happened last night?" Erza asks sternly, glaring at the Dragonslayer who gulps.

"My guess is… we… did it?" Natsu says before he is forced to go back to sleep when an angry Erza bumps him on the head. She wasn't angry that It happened… she was angry that she didn't remember much of it… she supposed they lost eachother to the other persons' passion.

"My first time…" Erza mumbles vaguely as she gets up to dress.

"Can you at least cover yourself up?" Knightwalker asks as she comes over with a plate of breakfast for Erza who gratefully takes it.

"Thank you and… what's the problem our bodies are exactly the same" Erza says.

Knightwalker laughs, "Think again Scarlet… while you were sleeping I decided to take out a tape measure… your bust is a 36FF while mine is a 38FF… so I beat you" she finishes with a grin.

"Wow the difference will change the world" Erza replies sarcastically.

Knightwalker grins as she starts to wake him up, and when he does he sits bolt upright and screams, "Please don't hurt me Erza!"

Erza laughs, "I'm not going to hit you Natsu".

Natsu looks at her puzzled, "You're not mad at me for last night?"

"No… I was angry because I couldn't remember… It was my first time".

Natsu stands and walks over to Erza.

"Erza I have no regrets about last night… even If I don't remember it… I love you" Natsu says as he embraces Erza and finishes off with a short but passionate kiss.

"Thank you Natsu" Erza mumbles diving deep within his arms.

"Excuse me… feeling left out here" Knightwalker says, grabbing Natsu's attention.

"How could I forget you Knightwalker?" Natsu jokingly asks the Knight as he pulls her into an embrace and kisses her.

Once the two were apart, Erza speaks up, "We need to resolve this you know" she says.

Knightwalker nods, "But not now… how does tonight at mine sound for dinner… seven o'clock?"

Natsu and Erza nod, knowing that tonight everything would be resolved.

The three break up camp and make their way to the train station to return to Magnolia.

…

 _ **Scarlet POV**_

Erza Scarlet walked out the entrance of the Magnolia Train Station four hours later.

"It's always good to be back home" Erza says as she looks back to see Knightwalker supporting a still motion-sick Natsu. She smiles at how the Dragonslayer could look so pitiful sometimes.

"I'm going to go on ahead to unpack, I'll see you two at seven" Erza says to Knightwalker who nods.

Erza took the road that led straight to Fairy Hills all the while dragging her luggage behind her.

 _Tonight we may find out who Natsu will choose… Knightwalker or myself._

Erza was so busy thinking over how tonight might go, that she didn't notice a pair of hooded figures approach her from Fairy Hills.

"Erza?" one of the hooded figures questions when he sees her.

Erza looks up at the hooded figure, "Do I know you?" she asks tiredly.

The figures pull back their hoods to reveal… Jellal and Meredy.

"Jellal!?" Erza exclaims.

Jellal laughs, "It's been a while Erza… how've you been?"

"I've been well… why are you here? Isn't it risky, the council is still after you?" Erza questions him.

Jellal smiles slightly, "Well you see… about that…" Jellal seemed unable to finish, but Meredy did it for him.

"We were excused for our past indiscretions Erza!" Meredy says happily.

Erza looks at Jellal, "So you're a free man?"

Jellal nods, "My first act was going to visit you".

Erza suddenly felt a conflict of emotions. She knew that she loved Natsu… but once upon a time… she loved Jellal as well.

"Listen Erza… I was thinking… would you like to have dinner tonight?" Jellal asks her.

Erza stares at Jellal blankly. She loved Natsu, but she hadn't seen Jellal in a long time and there was reason to celebrate; he was now a free man. She hoped Natsu would forgive her for tonight.

"Very well… how does seven o'clock sound and we'll meet at the town square".

Jellal smiles, "Very well then… I'll see you then" and with that Jellal and Meredy moved off to the town of Magnolia.

Erza sighs, _I don't love Jellal anymore… but will Natsu realise that?_

….

Natsu looked up at the clock hanging up above Knightwalkers' fireplace; It read half past seven.

"Erza is late" Natsu says while Knightwalker serves him a plate.

"I'm sure she has her reasons" Knightwalker says, "She wouldn't want our food to get cold on account of her though would she".

Natsu sighs and picks up his knife and fork, _come on Erza… we need to talk so what are you doing that is more important._

….

 _ **Scarlet POV**_

Erza did not know what she expected when Jellal asked her out for dinner; a fancy restaurant, a home-cooked meal perhaps? But what she got was totally different.

"This is really good… how do you know where to get the best burger in Magnolia?" Erza asks the man now dressed more casual through a mouthful of meat and bread.

Jellal laughs, "While I was on the move I used to come to Magnolia every now and then to make sure you well… I needed a meal more than once so here you are" he says indicating the burgers.

Erza smiles; It was good to have her old friend back.

The pair finished their burgers and got up from the park bench they were sitting on to walk around the park.

"Thank you for agreeing to this Erza" Jellal thanks Erza, smiling at her.

"Well it has been a while, and I thought we should celebrate at least a little… you're a free man now after all".

Jellal continues to smile at Erza, "Now that I am free… things can be different… there is something I should tell you".

Erza looks at him, suspecting what e was going to say and now afraid of hurting him.

"Do you remember when I said I had a fiancé and that was the reason why I couldn't be with you?" Jellal asks her.

"I remember you telling me… I also remember not believing you" Erza answers.

"WHAT!? Why didn't you believe me!?" Jellal demanded, raising his voice in shock.

Erza laughs, "You were never a really good liar Jellal".

Jellal sighs, "Well yeah… it was lie… but now that I am free…" Jellal stops and touches Erza's shoulder so she would face him, "… now that I'm free, all I want to do is this…" Jellal continues as he places his hand on her cheek and leans in.

Erza did not know what to do. Did she kiss him and satisfy his need? Or turn him down? Then she remembered Natsu, and her heart tore.

….

"I've had enough… I'm going to look for Erza" Natsu says to Knightwalker after they'd finished their meal.

Knightwalker sighs and says, "Fine then… look for her but come straight back once you find her… we all still need to talk".

Natsu nods and heads out. He decides to head over to Fairy Hills, where Erza lived in case she decided to sleep and overslept.

Natsu had been walking for ten minutes, when while walking through a park, he saw something strange.

He saw Jellal with a red haired woman and he was talking too softly for him to hear. Who was he with?

Then the girl turned her head and he saw that It was Erza.

"Erza?" Natsu whispers to himself. What was Erza doing with Jellal?

Then he saw Jellal hold Erza's cheek and lean in and… kiss her.

The two kissed for a few seconds before breaking apart, but by then Natsu was already gone.

….

Erza broke away from the kiss with as much force as she could muster and looks into Jellal's eyes… and slaps him.

Jellal holds his reddening cheek with a look of shock across his face and turns angrily toward Erza, "What was that for Erza!?"

"For being a pig… you never asked If I wanted you to do that" Erza says through tears.

"But Erza… I thought… I thought you loved me just as I love you" Jellal protests.

Erza glares at the man before her, "Once upon a time I loved a man named Jellal Fernandez… but those days are done… I'm in love with Natsu Dragneel now Jellal" Erza says to him angrily and turns away to head over to Knightwalkers' house.

Jellal however did not move from that spot for many hours, not understanding what had happened.

….

Erza knocks at the door of Knightwalkers' home. After two minutes Knightwalker opens the door.

"What do you want?" Knightwalker glares at Erza.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I'll explain to Natsu-" Erza begins to say as she tries to get in but Knightwalker stops her with an arm.

"Natsu doesn't want to see you" Knightwalker says softly.

Erza begins to seethe, "As I was saying I am going to explain to Natsu why I am so late".

"There's no need" Knightwalker says through her glare.

"What do you mean?" Erza asks, confused.

"Natsu was worried about you, wanted to know why you weren't here… so he went to look for you… and he found you".

Erza looks at Knightwalker, panic beginning to whelm up inside her. _Don't tell me he saw…_

"Natsu saw you with Jellal Fernandez, the man who is my Kings' counterpart here in Earthland… and he saw you kissing him… care to explain Erza?"

Erza was at a loss for words, "Did… did Natsu see what happened afterward?" she asks her.

"What happened afterward, did you go to his house?" Knightwalker scoff at her so-called counterpart.

"I slapped him and told him I loved Natsu and not him anymore" Erza growls at the infuriating woman before her who laughs.

"Yes I'm sure that's what happened Scarlet… but Natsu is inside right now and his heart is broken!" Knightwalker begins to raise her voice in anger, "And I'll be damned If I'm going to let you get away with it… **Re-Quip Inferno Spear!** " Knightwalker calls out as she produces her spear.

Erza Scarlet reacted the only way she knew how… which was to attack back, " **Re-Quip Flame Empress Armor!** " Erza calls out as she re-quips into her Flame Empress armor. So with that the two Scarlet Haired Knights began to clash.

"STOP!" a rough voice calls out.

The two knights stop to see a pink haired teenage with bloodshot eyes from crying standing in the doorway of Knightwalkers' home.

Knightwalker complies and walks back in, leaving both Erza and Natsu alone.

"Natsu you have to believe me, Jellal is only an Old Flame, I would never choose him over you!" Erza _**begins**_ to say in panic as she re-quip back into her normal clothes.

Natsu looks at Erza with dead eyes, "So why did you kiss him?"

"He kissed me Natsu… please you have to believe-" she begins to explain but is halted as Natsu puts up his hand.

"I saw you with him, I saw you kiss him… just go Erza… just leave me alone" and with that Natsu closes the door to a heart-broken Erza.

 _What have I done?_ Erza asks herself through her panic. She knew the answer all too well, and all she could do was weep.

 _ **Authors' Note – Well I wonder how you all like that turn-of-events… anyway I might release another Chapter later on tonight (Australia) I'm not sure so we'll see. I enjoyed writing this Chapter because It changes a lot of things. Look out for Chapter Eleven 'Broken Hearts Mended' and don't forget to cast your vote for any pairings in Fairy Tail that you would like me to do a one-shot of after I finish this story. Just two Chapters to go! (Or so I think, could be more *Shrugs*)**_


	12. Broken Hearts Mended

_**Authors' Note – Hello Readers, Eldart here with a new Chapter of Knightwalker and Dragneel. This Chapter is called 'Broken Hearts Mended'. I hope you enjoy it!**_

It had been a week since that fateful night and Natsu's sad words, quiet as they were, deafened the ears of Erza Scarlet constantly.

 _Just go Erza… Leave me alone._

Erza slumped miserably down on the bar, sighing in irritation.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Mirajane asks Erza, ever the romance advisor in the Guild as she approaches the depressed Knight.

"It doesn't matter Mira… I screwed up".

Mirajane smiles, "You shouldn't give up just like that… what's going on I notice you haven't been talking with Natsu and Knightwalker recently… did something happen?"

Erza looks at the bar-maid with dead eyes and says, "I told you Mira… It doesn't matter".

Mirajane shrugs and begins to turn away, "If you say so Erza… but obviously it's pretty big If you are like this so whenever you're ready, come find me and tell me what's wrong, 'kay?" Mirajane says with a smile as she walks away.

Erza looks back down on the bar with a frown on her face.

 _I wish I had Ultears' magic, that way I could go back in time and fix what I did wrong… Natsu… I'm so sorry._

….

Natsu Dragneel was walking along the streets shopping for groceries. For the past week he had constantly been sleeping over a Knightwalkers' home and he felt it only fair to do her grocery shopping for her.

Natsu was minding his own thoughts, like what to buy for instance, when a voice disturbed him from his thoughts, "Natsu?"

Natsu turns around to see a tall, blue haired mage with a tattoo across the right side of his face.

"Jellal" Natsu says stiffly.

Jellal looks at Natsu unsure of what to say.

"You look well-" Jellal began to say but was interrupted by Natsu's raised hand.

"Cut the crap Jellal… why are you here?"

Jellal begins to shift from one foot to the other nervously.

"I heard you have been avoiding Erza" Jellal says.

"I haven't been avoiding her… I just no longer see any reason to spend time with her" Natsu says annoyed.

Jellal looks at Natsu sadly, "You really don't understand do?"

"Understand what?"

"How Erza feels for you".

"I don't know what you're talking 'bout Jellal… If Erza had feelings for me instead of you she would never have kissed you" Natsu speaks with an edge in his voice.

Jellal nods, "Yes… you don't understand… can we sit?" Jellal suggests pointing to a bench seat.

Natsu nods, wanting this meeting to end as quickly as possible, so the pair sit down and spend a moment in silence.

"When I first found out I was free man I thought-" Jellal began to say but was once again interrupted by Natsu.

"Cut to the crap and tell me why Erza chose you" Natsu growls.

"I am telling you everything… from the start" Jellal answers.

Natsu growls under his breath before nodding his head for the blue haired mage to continue.

"When I first found out I was a free man I thought that perhaps Erza and I would finally have a chance… I came straight to Magnolia and told her the great news" Jellal says, eyes downcast at what he was about to say, "I asked her out for dinner and when she said yes I assumed at the time that this would be a date but… looking back I realise that she just wanted to celebrate my newfound freedom".

Natsu digests this and nods at Jellal to continue.

"After dinner we took a walk in the park and had a talk, and one moment there was talk and the next I was looking into her eyes… I couldn't resist… at that moment I just had to have her lips for my own".

"Why are you telling me what I already know except in fancier words… It's giving me a headache" Natsu gruffly says.

"I'm telling you this because you don't fully understand what happened… I hear you saw the kiss?" Jellal asks Natsu who nods.

"Then I'm guessing you left as soon as we started because afterwards… Erza slapped me" Jellal says.

"She what?" Natsu asks a little dumb-founded.

"She slapped me and told me she no longer had feelings for me for a long time and there was only one man that she loved… Natsu Dragneel".

Natsu looks down at the ground solemnly a thousand thoughts clouding his mind.

 _Erza didn't betray me?_ Was the thought that stood out foremost in his mind.

"Natsu… Erza loves you with every fibre she has… don't ruin it on my stupid mistake… I thought I was done making mistake I regret but in a way, I regret this one more than all the others".

Natsu looks at Jellal who was close to tears.

"This is hard for you isn't it?" Natsu says softly.

Jellal nods, "I know that Erza and I are no more… but can you blame a man for still loving her?"

Natsu shakes his head from side to side.

"I don't blame you anymore Jellal… thank you for telling me" with those words Natsu stands up.

"What are you going to do now?" Jellal asks the Dragonslayer as in the distance the sun begins to drop below the horizon.

Natsu smiles, "I'm going to find Erza… and tell her how I feel" Natsu says before running off in search of Erza.

Jellal smiles, "I hope you find happiness in eachother… the both you stay strong" he whispers to himself.

….

Erza Scarlet was starting to walk back home to Fairy Hills, her mind still a jumble from all these hurt feelings she was having.

It took her awhile before she realised she wasn't heading to Fairy Hills… her mind was so scattered that she lost her way through the now dark streets of Magnolia.

"Where am I?" Erza asks herself quietly, having no clue where she was.

"You're in the Dark Spot young lady" a rough voice says behind her.

Erza turns and sees six men approaching from behind her. Hearing new footsteps, she realises that four more men were approaching her from the front.

The Dark Spot, or the Dark Spot of Magnolia as it is sometimes referred; a place where the local gangs and low-time criminals spend their hours sleeping, drinking, stealing and… raping.

"My name is Erza Scarlet…. I suggest that you leave me alone" Erza shouts out at them, panic beginning to rise at the situation she was in.

The men laugh as they continue to approach her.

"Very well, don't say that I didn't warn you… **Re-Quip Heaven's Wheel** " Erza further shouts out and… nothing.

"What's happening?" Erza asks aloud as her magic does not work.

"We have another guy hiding who can cancel out a mages' magic using this nice little item we found… sadly though it can only do it to one mage at a time" the same voice, probably the leader of the group says with a smile.

Erza grits her teeth as the men we closer than two metres from her now, surrounding her.

"I don't need magic to beat you lot" Erza growls at them and takes a step forward, but her knees suddenly felt weak and she collapsed to the ground.

The men laugh and the leader says, "We also have another man with another Item that saps any persons' strength… how do you like that?" the man says as he crouches down in front of Titania who screams out in frustration as four men begin to hold down onto her arms and legs, while another two began to work on removing her armor outfit that Erza always wears… with difficult since the clothes that Erza wears are designed to be Re-quipped and not taken off.

"I can't undo these straps boss" one of the men on Erza clothes says to the leader while tugging on her left shoulder strap.

"Then get a knife and cut the leather".

"Aye sir!" the two men bring out their knives and begin to saw at the tough leather straps of Erza's armor.

Erza meanwhile was in a state of panic.

 _I can't use magic… I'm too weak to even stand and I can't even think straight through the thought and fear of what is happening…. I'm being raped,_ Erza thinks to herself as she lets tears fall.

 _Is this my punishment? For betraying Natsu? If that's the case… shouldn't I welcome it?_

Erza begins to let her tears run more freely as she finally realises how hopeless she is.

"Hey boss she's doing what all the others do, it's annoying" the man on her left arm says to leader indicating her tears.

The leader of the group laughs, "The famous Titania, Queen of the Fairies also known as the most powerful female mage in the Fairy Tail Guild… reduced to a crying mess as she is about to be raped huh?"

All the other men laugh as they realise this situation was indeed a finny one for them.

"I'll tell you what Titania… normally we kill our victims afterwards and leave them in an alley, but you… I think we'll keep you for a while, a few weeks perhaps or maybe even a month?" the leader says evilly as his men finally cut off her armor.

She couldn't do this, she would not allow this to happen.

With all the strength she had remaining, she began to shout as loud as she could, "NATSU! HELP!"

The men all laugh, "Who's Natsu? Your boyfriend? Maybe we'll give him to you at the end and look at the despair in his eyes" the leader laughs at Erza as he begins to undo his pants in anticipation for what he was about to enjoy.

Erza then realised it was hopeless… no one in the Dark Spot of Magnolia would dare raise a finger, and Natsu was nowhere to be seen.

 _I'm sorry Natsu_ , she thinks to herself as the man approaches her woman-hood.

She cries as she begins to believe how hopeless it all was.

 _Natsu!_

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** " a voice shouted out as a flaming fist collided with the leader of the gang, sending him flying fifty metres down the street.

"BOSS!" the men yell out as they see a pink-haired teenager stand from his flying punch.

"GET HIM!" another man orders and the remaining nine men begin to descend upon Natsu.

" **Fire Dragon Wing Attack!** " Natsu yells out as he executes his attack, sending all nine men after their leader.

"Natsu?" Erza calls out quietly to her saviour.

Natsu turns to see Erza's clothes in tatters from being ripped.

"Erza!" Natsu yells and runs to her side. "Did they… you know… get you?"

Erza smiles fondly at the Pink-Haired Dragonslayer, "No… you were just in time" those were her last words as she passed out from exhaustion from the ordeal.

"Erza" Natsu whispered as he picked her up and began to run to the guild.

…...

It had been three days since the incident in the Dark Spot, and Erza was still resting in the Fairy Tail Infirmary.

"I'm glad you all came to visit me… It gets boring here easily" Erza says with a smile to everyone who came to visit; Lucy, Gray, Cana, The Strauss Siblings and Master Makarov.

"Of course we would visit you Erza, we just hope you can leave soon" Lucy says with a smile that Erza returns to her.

"Porlyusica says I can leave in the morning tomorrow".

Everyone begins to smile at the good news and were about to congratulate her when the door opened to the Infirmary.

"Hello Natsu" Erza says.

"Hey Erza" Natsu says, smiling as usual, "Better yet?"

"Not yet, but in the morning I can leave" Erza says as Natsu reaches her side.

The two smile at eachother in the quiet space of time that followed before Master Makarov spoke up, "I think we should all leave and allow Erza some more rest… not you Natsu" Makarov says and adds as Natsu sighs and begins to walk over to the door, "You can stay, the rest of us will leave".

And with that the group left the Salamander and Titania alone.

"Listen… Natsu, about Jellal" Erza begins to say but is stopped by Natsu's raised hand telling her to stop.

"Jellal already told me everything" Natsu says quietly.

Erza begins to tear up, "I'm so sorry Natsu".

Natsu reaches over her and begins to kiss away her tears, much to Erza's surprise.

"I don't wanna see you cry Erza… never" Natsu whispers quietly in her ear before giving her an actual kiss.

Erza loved the warm feeling of Natsu's lips on her own as she kissed back. His lips tasted slightly salty as well, from the tears that he just wiped away.

When their lips parted, Natsu whispered to her, "I'm sorry Erza… for not trusting you… I want you to know though… I love you".

"I love you too Natsu" Erza whispered back as the embraced eachother with another kiss.

The two then spent hours together that day, and no member of Fairy Tail was willing to go up there until Natsu came down.

 _ **Authors' Note – Well I hope you all enjoyed that Chapter, I'm not sure when I'll get around to doing Chapter 12 'Stunning Conclusions' which will be the final Chapter of this story, but I'm sure at the latest It will be sometime tomorrow. Until then, please leave any comments you have of the Chapter in the comments box and I would like you to tell me… What is your Favourite Female Pairing with Natsu? (NOTE: The maximum can be two females).**_


	13. Stunning Conclusions

_**Authors' Note – In the words of the author of 'A Song of Ice and Fire' George R.R. Martin, there are two types of writers; Architects and Gardeners. Architects plan the story that they will write whereas Gardeners plant a seed and just watch how it grows. I, Eldart am one of the latter sort and It's now time for all of us, including myself to find out who Natsu will end up with; Knightwalker or Scarlet. Who will it be? Here's the final chapter of this story, Chapter Twelve 'Stunning Conclusions'. I hope you have enjoyed this story, and I hope you enjoy it's Stunning Conclusion.**_

Erza Scarlet knocked on the door of Knightwalkers' apartment early in the morning after her release from the infirmary.

After a few seconds the door was opened to reveal Knightwalker herself, an always strange sensation for Erza, as though she had a walking mirror walking around with her with her scarlet hair and piercing brown eyes.

"Hello Scarlet" Knightwalker greets Erza politely.

"Knightwalker" Erza answers simply. Knightwalker moves to the side signalling Erza to move inside.

After the pair take seats across from one another in the newly furnished living room of Knightwalkers' apartment, the two began to stare at eachother in silence, finally broken by Knightwalker.

"I heard what really happened with Jellal from Natsu and… I hope you can forgive me for my behaviour towards you Scarlet" Knightwalker apologizes.

Erza laughs, "There's no need for you to apologize Knightwalker, I even blamed myself for a while".

Knightwalker smiles, "So what brings you here Scarlet?"

Erza leans down, resting her forearms on her knees and begins to stare at a space on the ground, "Natsu".

That simple word alone told Knightwalker everything she needed to know of Erza's visit as she nodded.

"You want to know once and for all who he will choose… you or myself" Knightwalker says to which Erza nods.

"It's about time for him to choose don't you think?"

"Indeed but… I fear the worst" Knightwalker says worriedly.

Erza smiles, "Afraid to lose to me are you?"

Knightwalker shakes her head side to side, "No it's not that at all… I feel like in this past month or so alone I have allowed myself to get to know Natsu's nature very easily" Knightwalker begins to say, "We both know he loves the both of us, we know that he has to decide but… what if he doesn't choose either of us?" Knightwalker finishes to Erza's nods.

"That is indeed a possibility… he may decide not to choose since choosing one of us would severely hurt the heart of the other".

"So the way I see it there are four possibilities… the first two are easy, he chooses one of either of us… the third could either be the most painful or the easiest which is that he chooses neither of us… or the fourth option… could be the most dangerous" Knightwalker evaluates.

Erza nods in agreement, "The fourth option is that we share him… right?"

Knightwalker nods and the two sit in silence.

"I don't want to lose Natsu… I can't lose Natsu" Knightwalker speaks out voice frantic slightly with fear.

"I can't lose him either Knightwalker" Erza says simply.

"Then what do we do?" Knightwalker asks her counter-part.

Erza frowns at Knightwalker, "We'll see how the conversation with Natsu goes shall we?"

Knightwalker nods and the two remain sitting in silence.

….

Natsu Dragneel was sitting at the bar at Fairy Tail, drowned in his own thoughts and worries instead of alcohol for a change.

"What's the matter Natsu?" Mirajane, the relationship guru and barmaid of Fairy Tail asks Natsu as she walks up to him.

"Hey Mira… I'm just thinking" Natsu answers back.

Mira giggles, "About the two Erza's?"

Natsu looks up at her in surprise, quickly turning to a smile, "Yeah… about Erza and Knightwalker… I'm afraid… I can't decide".

"Can I give you some advice Natsu?" Mira asks sweetly which Natsu nods to.

"Don't worry about it… what will happen will eventually happen no matter how hard you think about it… just let it happen tonight when you talk to them".

Natsu looks at Mira in surprise who laughs, "Erza and I talk you know, that's how I know about tonight".

Natsu nods, accepting the fact that his entire private life was probably spread around the guild.

Natsu gets up just as the Magic Clock above the bar struck seven o'clock.

"Thanks for the advice earlier today Mira, it helped a lot" Natsu says as he takes his leave.

"That's alright Natsu… anytime" Mira says, whispering the last word. _It's a shame_ , Mira thought to herself, _how I could miss my chances all those times to have Natsu for my own_.

Mirajane sighs to herself and shrugs, "Aww well".

…...

Natsu knocked on the door to Knightwalkers' apartment at about half past seven o'clock to be immediately answered by Knightwalker herself.

"Hey Erza" Natsu says to Knightwalker with a smile and gives her a kiss. He pulls away after a few seconds before asking, "Erza here yet?"

Knightwalker nods, "We're in the living room so come on".

Natsu follows Knightwalker to the living room where Scarlet was waiting patiently on one of the two three-seat couches. Knightwalker took the other three-seat couch and signalled Natsu to sit at the single couch at the end.

After taking his seat, Knightwalker began, "Natsu… you know why we're here?"

Natsu nods and Knightwalker continues, "It's time for you to decide who is it going to be… Scarlet or myself?"

"Take a little but more time to think about it if you need to Natsu" Erza speaks up.

Natsu begins to hesitate before saying, "Before I start… I want to know why the both of you love me".

The pair look a little surprised but they guessed that they should have expected this of Natsu.

"I'll go first" Knightwalker volunteers.

"For all of my life, I had been trained to be a soldier… emotions were unimportant and all that mattered was service to my people… but then" Knightwalker looks directly into Natsu's eyes, "You Natsu, taught me how there was a lot more to life than service, that emotions such as love are important… you taught me how to really live and as long as I am with I know that I can keep on that way for the rest of my life" Knightwalker finishes forming tears in her eyes.

Natsu hops up and begins to kiss the tears away before kissing Knightwalker, "Thank you for that Erza… I love you as well".

Knightwalker immediately sobered up and smiled at Natsu's kisses and words, "Thank you Natsu".

"I guess it's my turn then" Erza says as Natsu retakes his seat.

"The Tower of Heaven, despite not having been in there for many years, was a constant reminder of my lack of resolve, it was a symbol of my weakness and a catalyst for my heart-ache" Erza begins, "When we had to return there after all those years, I feared I would lose what remained of me there. But then you Natsu… you saved me from all that despair, you rescued me when I need saving the most… If it weren't for you I… I fear I may have either died or worse. You make me see my own feelings… you make me who I am today Natsu… and I love you… I love you so much" Erza too begins to cry at her conclusion.

Like Knightwalker, Natsu stands and kisses Erza's tears away and kisses her on the lips, "I love you too Erza".

Erza nods as Natsu takes his seat.

"I need to decide between the two of you?" Natsu asks and the pair nod.

Natsu sighs, "It's difficult for me… I love you both equally after all" Natsu looks up at the fireplace and sees a photo of Natsu and the two Erza's on the mantelpiece and smiles sadly, "I can't decide so… I won't choose either of you".

The two Erza's sigh as though expecting this to happen.

"You guys are taking this well" Natsu says surprised.

"We figured you would say that… but we also have a counter offer for you" Erza says as her and Knightwalker stand and walker over to Natsu.

"What's happening?" Natsu asks.

"Just wach" Knightwalker says before she kisses him. When Knightwalker parts she is immediately replaced by Erza. Then, once Erza breaks from the kiss she turns to Knightwalker and… the two kiss eachother.

Natsu felt shock and arousal all at the same time watching the pair begin to make out.

When the two separate they turn back to Natsu.

"What was that all about?" Natsu asks weakly.

"I would have thought It was obvious" Knightwalker says with a smile.

Erza too smiles at the flabbergasted Dragonslayer, "Indeed, but this is Natsu after all".

The pair laugh at the inside joke.

"Natsu" Knightwalker says with affection, "This was our way of telling you that we're okay with sharing you".

Natsu was stunned, he didn't know how to reply and the Erza's seemed to realise that.

"There's no need for words Natsu… only actions" Erza says as she and Knightwalker each grab one of Natsu's hands and take him to the bedroom where moans could be heard out in the street for the entire night.

….

Natsu walked into the guildhall with the Erza's the next day and stood up on the bar, immediately catching the attention of everyone in the guild.

"I have an announcement to make… I made a decision of which Erza I'm going to be with!" Natsu exclaims loudly.

Laxas in the background speaks up, "Does that mean the one you didn't choose is free for the taking?" he says with a laugh.

Natsu laughs back at him causing surprise on Laxas' part.

"No… because you see… I'm going to be with both of them!" Natsu calls out, causing the Erza's to smile fondly.

The guild was silent for a few seconds, and then 'WAAAAA!".

All that Natsu, Erza and Knightwalker could do was laugh.

….

The trio were laying down at the beach later on that day, each Erza laying on one side of Natsu.

Natsu meanwhile finally felt content… he felt whole when he was with these two.

"What are we going to do now Natsu?" Erza asks her lover.

"I have been wondering that myself" Knightwalker says as she snuggles further into Natsu's side.

Natsu watched the slow sunset for a few moments and says, "Recently a friend told me that what will happen will happen".

"Sounds like sage advice… I think that sounds like a great idea though" Erza says as she leans up to kiss Natsu.

"I agree" Knightwalker responds also leaning up to kiss Natsu.

Natsu gives off his trademark grin in response.

 _I love these two so much… all I want to do now Is spend whatever life we all have left together… as a family._

And with that, the last rays of golden sunlight from the setting sun disappear, placing the town of Magnolia into total darkness for another night.

 _ **Authors' Note – Well there it is… the final Chapter of Knightwalker and Dragneel. I quite enjoyed writing the last Chapter, and all the others for that matter and I hope you enjoyed the Story. If you have anything to comment on concerning the Story, please do so. If you have any Ideas for pairings that you would like to read, please tell me. If you would like to score my first ever fanfictional story, please do so. It's been a pleasure writing for you this past… ten days? And I am sure you will hear again from me soon… very soon. For now however, Auf Wierdesehen.**_


	14. Epilogue

_**Authors' Note – Hello again readers, this epilogue is brought to you by the request of my number one follower True Emperor. He wanted a time skip to see how the new Dragneel Family was doing and I believe a lot of you would also so I have decided to make a short Epilogue. I hope you enjoy!**_

Keren Dragneel stood on the edge of the cliff, staring off into the ocean water.

 _I join Fairy Tail today,_ he thought to himself.

Him and his half-sister Lea were both twelve years old, the age that their parents said they could start becoming proper mages. His mother was Erza Knightwalker and Lea's was Erza Scarlet. The two children had learned of the whole situation with the identical Erza's when they were eight years old and to stop any confusion, they kept their last names. But Keren and Lea were Dragneel's.

"What'cha doing Keren?" a deep but happy voice spoke behind him.

Keren turns to see his father, Natsu Dragneel also Fiore's most powerful male mage (perhaps the most powerful mage) standing behind him. He was a lot to live up to.

"I can't believe I'm going to finally join Fairy Tail" Keren says to his father who nods.

"You nervous?" Natsu asks.

The wind was stirring the scarlet hair on his head and he looked at his father with determined onyx eyes.

"I will become a powerful mage Father… just like you".

Natsu smiles at the boy, "I hope one day that you can surpass me Keren, but never aspire to be like another mage or you never will".

"Then how did you become the way you are? There must have been other mages you spired to be" Keren replies, somewhat crest-fallen.

Natsu laughs, "There have been many mages that I have looked up to, such as Gildarts Clive, Master Makarov and even one time your mother… your other mother that is".

"So what do you mean?"

"You can never aspire to surpass a mage if all you do is want to be like them… be who you want to become, learn everything through the journey's and battles ahead that will allow you to become stronger, take care of the ones you love and treat everyone like family… you need to learn all this is you're to become a Fairy Tail Mage" Natsu finishes with a smile.

"Why do I need to learn all that to become a Fairy Tail Mage?"

"Because…" Natsu says smiling at his son and placing a hand upon his head, "That's what a Fairy Tail Mage is all about".

Keren nodded understanding what his father finally meant.

"You ready to go to the guild?" Natsu asks.

"Yeah" Keren answers and begins to follow his father to the guild.

 _Being a Fairy Tail Mage means to become who you are meant to become, to care for those you love and to treat eachother as family._

Keren would remember these words that his father gave him as he joined a Guild that had created many legends… and would continue to make more.

 _ **Authors' Note – Well I hope you all like that epilogue, and like I said It would be short (this all equals one page on a word document).**_

 _ **I would like to thank True Emperor for all his support and reviews throughout this Story series, really appreciate it.**_

 _ **Next I will be doing three Lemon One-Shots but they won't be covered in Lemon like most I see, so please look out for them. I will be doing a Natsu x Ultear which I will call 'Time and Love' and a Natsu x Cana called 'Night to Remember' and a Natsu x Mirajane called 'Demons Desires'.**_

 _ **Until then, this is your author Eldart, wishing you all a Happy Reading. Auf Wierdesehen.**_

 _ **Eldart**_


End file.
